Akuma Kitsune
by RaInAwAiTs
Summary: Naruto was wrongly accused of hurting a citizen and is banished from Konoha.He comes back after 4 years when Orochimaru shows up again. What would happen? Find out! Takes place during and after Shipuuden/NaruxSaku
1. Prolougue:Hello & Goodbye

**Akuma Kitsune **

**Prologue: Hello & Goodbye**

A boy sat in a chair, not sure whether to act guilty, blame himself, or say it's someone else. He just kept his mouth shut in a room full of people. The village's council argued back and forth about whether to kill the demon child or not. The hokage, Tsunade, occasionally slammed her fists just to be heard.

"What the hell! He happened to be at wrong place at the wrong time! How do you know it is Naruto's fault!" Tsunade boomed.

"The _demon _was there, _hokage-sama_." Danzou glared at Naruto then looked at the hokage.

"That doesn't mean that he did it, Danzou!"

"Well, you saw the blood covering him!"

Naruto just quit listening after that. He did not notice they already reached a decision. Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Homura is delighted but he didn't show it. "Naruto Uzumaki, the punishment for almost killing a fellow citizen, you are hereby banished from Konoha and stripped of your status as a shinobi. If you are here after two days, you _will_ be killed on the spot."ˆe would have been punished by death but he was lucky he has people on his side.

"H-hai." Naruto stuttered.

"Go."

Naruto left the room. A shaky hand touched his shoulder. Tsunade looked sadly at the boy.

"Come to my office…and quickly." she whispered.

They hurried to her office before anyone noticed. She shot apologies at him like bullets. Naruto took off his forehead protector and set it on the desk.

"Don't worry, baa-chan. I'll be okay. I'll meet Jiraiya later in life but not now." he forced a smile.

"How are we going to tell your teammates?"

"Fake my death. I don't want them to worry about me."

She gave him a bone crushing hug. He smiled but a sad one. "I'll miss you. You are like a grandson to me." For once, theLengendary Sannin and powerful hokagecriedfor him."Arigato." Naruto let go and jumped out of the window with tears on his eyes. 'Better start packing and leave immediately. Who knows if the council sends hunter nin!' he cringed thinking about it.

He got his backpack, full of food, all the money he has,and ninja gear. It was late at night; at least he didn't meet up with people… "Naruto?" He stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice. A pink haired kunoichi stood there wondering where he is going. "Ehh…Sakura-chan what are you doing here this late?" he struggled to keep his voice steady. 'Great, the last thing I need is to meet her.'

"I had to go work late at the hospital. What are _you _doing here late at night?"

"Baa-chan, told me to do a simple C rank mission. It is a long way so I slept this afternoon. I-I don't want to be late like Kakashi-sensei." He said bitterly. Naruto was relived that she believed his lie.

"Oh...Come back soon."

Naruto did the best he can do to smile and went through the gate. As he walked, Konoha seemed to get farther and farther. He grumbled, lost in thought.

* * *

Things you would like to know:

Hokage/fire shadow

Konoha/Hidden Leaf Village

Arigato/thank you

Baa-chan/grandma

Hai/yes

kunoichi/female ninja

Sensei/teacher

xxxxxxxxx

_Tell me if I did anything wrong. I'll update soon!_

_Thanks for reading!XD  
__xxx_


	2. Undead?

**Undead?**

A man boringly walked the winding path to the great village of Konoha. He had a crimson tank top with fish net underneath. His pants were black with a kunai pouch on his right leg and his shoes were just what regular shinobi wore. He had a black cloak with its collar up and had 'demon' in kanji on the back. A katana is slung lazily under his cloak which had a fox charm attached to a chain on its hilt.

When he reached the gates, the man couldn't help but gaze at the hokage's rock heads. He continued to walk in but then a guard stopped him.

"Do you have any papers?"

"Yeah."

The guard tried to look at his face while the stranger searched his pockets. A scarf covered his nose and mouth. He also wore a hat that almost looked like the Akatsuki's. Pretty much, the guard doesn't know what he looks like. With a satisfied snort, the man found what he was searching for. He gave the nin a scroll that was 'signed' by the hokage. Then, the stranger is in. The guard caught a glimpse of a crystal necklace.

'They need to have more guards. I would have went in even without the papers.' the stranger thought as he went from roof top to roof top. He headed for the hokage tower and decided to come in by the door. He almost forgot which door the office is but he found it. _Knock-knock._ "Come in!"a woman yelled clearly annoyed. The man saw her sitting on her desk signing papers.

"What's your business?"

"Seriously, baa-chan, what a rude way to speak to a friend."

Tsunade's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Is that really you? Naruto?"

"In the flesh!Matte,have you seen that pervert?"

"No. I still can't believe it!"She hugged him like the day he left. Naruto smiled but not the kind hedid before and took off his scarf.

"I missed you too, but we still have things we need to discuss."He is now serious."Since we beat the Akatsuki, there is nothing to worry about. Orochimaru is still around because he recently changed bodies. That Hebi-teme finally got what he wants, the last Uchicha. I'm still finding out with sensei and a few other sources."

"Hmm, so you are here to protect us or warn us?"

"Well...I'm not sure. I'm going to be here for a while and then going back to a place near Kumo."

"You're not staying?"

"Um..could you call for some of the jounin and maybe chunin."

"Fine."

After sending a hawk in the sky, the shinobi and kunoichi have gathered in the meeting room. The hokage and a mysterious man went in. The Rookie Nine but minus a few people were there, including their senseis. Kakashi as usual, read the Icha Icha series. Tsunade spoke,"The reason I summoned you here is because this man got some information about Orochimaru." There were whispers and mutters.

"How do you know we could trust him?" someone said.

"Why would you not trust me?" the man icily talked back.

The hokage just sighed,"Orochimaru might attack any day, any hour so we will just get ready for it. Oh, and Naruto could you please take off your hat, baka!" Some gasped when she said that. Without any thought, he took out his hat. His blond hair shone and it was as long as the Yondaime's. "Yondaime?"Ino gasped. "No...N-naruto?" Sakura is clearly shocked.

"I have enough surprises for one day." He muttered to Tsunade.

"That is all I have to say. You are all dismissed."

"See you later."Naruto nervously said.

He ran out the door.'Where is Jiraiya when I need him?' he thought. Then, he sensed two chakra signatures. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. "Well, if it isn't Naruto?"

"You knew."

"Hmm...hi Sakura!" Kakashi said.

'Please tell me your lying!'he mouthed.

Sakura was crying. "Why didn't you tell us? We are your friends,right? We all thought you were dead! First Sasuke left,then you." His blue eyes showed no emotion. "Oh? Then, would that make me undead? It would be better for us if I did die." He kept thinking about _that_ day, the day his sensei and family murdered, and the incident. Naruto then thought about the hateful glares and resentful insults. He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_Flashback...Four years ago..._

Naruto had his hands behind his arms. He is full from eating ramen so he just want to wander in the streets. It was dark night and Naruto ran out of instant ramen. Something wasn't right. There were no people or pets in the streets. The moon illuminated the sky so at least he is not in total darkness. He heard a crash and turned to the noise.

A voice laughed. A masked person had a sword and a man was on the ground bleeding heavily. "Well,if it isn't the Kyuubi brat I've heard about!" Naruto gritted his teeth and then saw a Sound head band. "You work for Orochimaru!"

"No, I don't. Never heard of him for years! I'm just killing this traitor."The man pointed his sword at Naruto. "I think killing you is a bonus too, right?" Then, the man froze up. "Damn.ANBU!"He disappeared.

Naruto ran to the bleeding man. "Stay awake!" He tried to stop the bleeding and stood up to find someone. ANBU leaped from the roof and looked at the situation.He got the man and the other watched Naruto. It is bad for him that the person watching him is from ROOT.

_End of Flashback... _

* * *

Naruto shot up from meditation. 'Stupid ROOT! Stupid council! That stupid spy!' He thought. 

**'Hey stop yelling I could hear you, Gaki!' **A voice growled.

'Sorry, furball just sleep in your little corner of my mind.'

**'Whatever, fleshbag.'**

He is in his hotel room sitting on the bed. Involuntarily, he yawned. ' Where is Ero-Sennin? He always does his lame research!' He thoughtabout him getting beaten up by angry women. Naruto put his cloak back on and jumped through the window.

Naruto went to his favorite ramen stand. He sat on the stool and sniffed the air. " What would you like?" Ayame smiled at him. "One miso ramen, please." Ayame then looked at him with shock. "It's you! So you did came back." a voice said.

"Hey, old man."

"What are we waiting for? We'll give you free ramen since you disappeared." He gleely said.

Naruto sat quietly waiting for his meal. A white haired man sat in the closest seat to him. "Why hello, gak-" Naruto had an annoyed look on his face.

"Ero-Sennin! Do you know how long you've been gone!"

Jiraiya raised his hands in defense. "Uh...I happened to pass by a perfectly good opportunity...you know..." He laughed nervously. Naruto sent killer intent that would make the strongest man run and hide. Then, the owner gave him his ramen. Jiraiya sighed with relief when Naruto started eating.

"Idakitmatsu."

"So I heard you told Tsunade-hime."

"Yeah. Like you, Sora didn't arrive yet. He either doesn't want to get caught or didn't get the information he wants."

" Do you have any clues?"

" No.."

Kakashi poofed out of nowhere with his book. "Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office."

* * *

* * *

**I know that the last chapter was short but please work with me here. I'll eventually make the chapters a good length.The story will make sense later.**

**Things you would like to know**

**Matte/wait**

**Shinobi/ninja**

**Gaki/brat**

**Hebi-teme/snake bastard**

**Yondaime/Fourth**

**-hime/princess**

**Thanks! XD**


	3. Reputation

**Reputation**

The only thing you hear is the irritating ticking of a clock. The hokage shifted in her chair with a scroll in her hand. Naruto growled in displeasure while Sakura flexed her fingers. Kakashi walked through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was an old lady who needed help and…." he stopped because the three were glaring daggers at him.

"How could you be late if you told me to come?" Naruto resisted the urge to yell at the jounin.

"Again, an old lady w-"

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupted. "I summoned you guys here because I giving you an A ranked mission."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the Sannin continued. "Our team and sensei were sent to Kumo for a mission, but was ambushed by enemy nin. Since Naruto knows the terrain he is definitely coming. Sakura is a medic nin so she should come and Kakashi will help too."

"Fine. Who is the unlucky team?" Naruto asked.

" Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi with their sensei, Ebisu."

He paused for a second."So we should go immediately."

"Pack your bags and meet at the gate in ten minutes." Kakashi said.

* * *

Naruto is the first one to come then Sakura. Surprisingly, the silver-haired jounin is not late. They went on their way for three hours until the team reached where they think Konohamaru's team were. Sakura tried to catch her breath. Naruto noticed this.

" You know, the air is thinner here."

" Why are you not struggling?"

"I stayed here at a time."

"Oh." Sakura disappointingly said.

" Let's find them." Kakashi whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to sense any trace of chakra. 'There are three or four people close by...no seven more or less.'

"This way." Naruto lead them to a rocky side of a mountain then kunai whizzed passed them. Kakashi and Sakura took out their kunai. Naruto scanned the landscape. He sensed their presence but can't see them. "Psh.." a voice urgently got their attention. It is Konohamaru who was hiding near a rock.

" How do we know you are Konohamaru?" Kakashi questioned.

"What! I am Konohamaru! Udon is hurt and sensei is unconscious! Isn't it you, boss?"

"I believe him.." Naruto grinned at him. Sakura just watched him like an idiot. She didn't see him smile since he got back. More kunai and shuriken bombarded them. They either dodged or parried them.'Found you.' Naruto smirked. In a split second, he disappeared and sneak up behind an unsuspecting ninja. He slit the nin's throat and got him back to the team. 

"Too easy. He looks like a Grass nin.."

"How did you get here so fast?" Sakura looked like she saw a ghost.

"You used sensei's jutsu didn't you? You really are his son."Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Not now. We got to stay alert and find his team. Konohamaru, where's your team?"

"They are hiding out in a cave not far from here. Let's go." The group followed the boy to the cave. Udon was sitting on the cave floor taking care of the wound on his leg. Ebisu was lying on a pile of leaves while Moegi tried to make a fire.Sakura went to work. First, she went to Udon. Naruto can't help but notice something.

" Konohamaru, how did you got ambushed and pretty shook up?"

"That nin wasn't the one who ambushed us. There was this guy who had funny looking hair. He is strong, really strong. He tossed sensei around like he is nothing."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sakura, how's Ebisu's injuries?"

"A broken leg, a couple of ribs, and there were a lot of cuts and bruises. I managed to heal them but he still needs rest."

"It could have been worse.."

"Let's go back." Kakashi insisted. "I'll carry Ebisu."

They all went out of the safety of the cave. The team raced quickly yet silently on the tree tops. A single kunai flew past them and hit a nearby tree. It had a piece of paper on it.

"Shit! It's an exploding note!"

All of them, leaped out of the tree and into the clearing. There was a huge explosion. A figure of a man walked into the clearing. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"It's Akumu Raimei. An A-class criminal with a reward of 100,000 ryou. Huh, you barely made it in the bingo book for my taste." Naruto stated.

"Don't get so cocky. Naruto Namikaze, known as the _Myou_ _Shouten_ and _Akuma Kitsune _in different places but it all mean the same thing. An S-class missing nin...When you come across him, you never known what hit you. I'm honored." Akumu prepared for a jutsu.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at him. " What should I do over the years? Sit and rot in some place?" Naruto grinned. Konohamaru yelled," Cool! Boss, you're famous!"

_" Doton:Doryuudan."_ A dragon head formed from the ground and hurled missiles at them. They all dodged the best they could. Naruto appeared from under Akumu and kicked him high into the air. _"Shikkyaku Kajou." _In order for him to not move, he used a_ Kage Bunshin_. Spinning downward, Naruto kept attacking him in mid-air multiple times with a kunai. When, he reached the bottom, head first, Akumu is nothing more than a bloody mess. 'He wouldn't survive at that height. That didn't last very long...' He thought in disgust, experiencing it by his clone.Naruto found his team in a distance. 

" Let's move!"

" You killed him before we even found out anything." Kakashi frowned.

" He just attacked for fun...meeting Leaf nin and me. They must have attacked for some odd reason. Why would a Grass nin appear all the way to Kumo? It's not something we could just forget about."

" For once, you're right. It is definitely something to investigate."

" For once?"

"Remember...when you were younger...yo-"

"Ugh...Don't start! I can't believe I was like that!" Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi and Naruto argued while everyone's sweat dropped.It is finally the time Ebisu woke up like he took a long nap. The group headed home from a tiring mission...

* * *

" Where is Kakashi!" Tsunade's voice echoed through out the village. In the other side of Konoha, Kakashi nervously sighed and continued to pay respect to his friends.

"Apparently not here, Tsunade-sama." Naruto rubbed his ears.

" When did you get all formal?" Shizune asked.

" Right now, because I don't want to be yelled at and punched across the room...Mostly, I'm scared of being punched by Tsunade-sama."

" Never mind. What is the report forthe mission?" Tsunade said impatiently.

" The mission is a success.We met up with aGrass nin andan A-class criminal.Why would the nin be there if it would cause a conflict with Kumo? I thought I sensed a lot more of them but they must have escaped."

"I'll look into that. Do you plan on becoming a Konoha shinobi again?"

"Maybe...but I'm not sure yet."

"Yeah, but I won't force you, Naruto. Where are you staying?"

" In an inn.."

"Why don't you stay in your father'sestate for now?"

"Sure."

She rummaged in her drawer for the keys. "Shizune, could you take Naruto there?"

* * *

**Kumo/ Cloud village**

**Myou Shouten/Dark Death**

**Akuma Kitsune/ Demon or Devil Fox**

**Doton:Doryuudan/Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile**

**Shikkyaku Kajou/ Falling Spiral**

**Kage Bunshin/shadow clone**


	4. The phoenix and the lizard

**The Phoenix and the Lizard**

Shizune left the blond at his doorsteps. "Call me, Tsunade-sama, or Jiraiya-sama for any help."

"Thanks..I doubt I'll call that perv. He could be god-who-knows-where."

At the hot springs, you could hear a certain someone sneeze. Unfortunately, the women noticed.

Naruto opened the door and looked at the spacious room. **' You can't really help that you are as curious as a newborn kit.' **A voice popped in his head. He rolled his eyes. 'Shut it, furball. _Now,_ you picked a time to talk to me!'

The fox snarled. **' Fine, I am curious too about that Yondaime in this damn village. If he is back from the dead I would eat his flesh and-'**

'Again...Shut up, lazy ass furball.'

The fox is silent. Naruto began by dropping by the kitchen. He didn't want to know what's in the fridge but he needed to get food later. Another doorway lead to the living room. There is a yard with a pond and some trees outside. It is large enough to train there. 'How come I didn't know this place if it's this big!' he thought. He went back inside. Naruto tried to see which is Minato's room. 'Bedroom...Bathroom...matte, another training room? Bedroom...Bedroom...' He walked to the last door in the hallway.

It is an ordinary room like the other bedrooms except there was his cloak on a rack. There were his scrolls stacked on the dresser. A picture caught Naruto's eye. It had the Fourth grinning and had an arm wrapped around a red haired woman. 'So this is my mother... Of all the pictures I saw about the Yondaime, I always see him with a serious look.' When Jiraiya told him about his parents, he doesn't know what his mother, Kushina, looked like.

Naruto smiled when he left the room. He has alot of work to do. He picked a bedroom near the training room. The training room had a shelf full of scrolls. It is only big enough to try new jutsus.

He noticed how lonely the house is. An idea popped in his head. Naruto did a couple of hand signs then bit his thumb. '_Kitsune Kuchiyose no jutsu.'_

Ten foxes appeared a mist of smoke. There are four elite foxes that he mostly uses the rest are just for combat and for guards. Shipuu, who is Naruto's favorite, has white fur with a tinge of red in it. He is not really as big the other fox, Musei, but bigger than Gigen who is small enough to be carried in anyone's arms. He has the strength of a lower Jounin even though he is small. Musei is pitch black and has golden eyes that shone with excitement. He has big sets of jaws and he is up to Naruto's stomach at the shoulder. Gigen resembles the Kyuubi more than anyone else but he doesn't take his personality. Nohara is the only female out of the four and has reddish brown fur. She specializes in taking messages to far away places very quickly.

" What do you want, boss?" Shipuu yawned.

" Do you want to stay here? I could still summon you in the battlefield from here."

" Sure. We could stay here since no one else has signed the contract..."

"Sleep where ever you want except my room and my father's room. Don't even think about leaving the property except when you have permission from me."

" Hai." The foxes said.

The rest of the day Naruto is cleaning up the place. Regretfully throwing away the fridge, he only could get food that doesn't need to be refrigerated. He is working to get a new one. He didn't have to worry about the foxes for a while since they are delightingly helping themselves with mice and birds. Naruto put seals around the estate so nosy villagers or Hyuugas won't bother him. When the Byukugan is activated, it messes up their vision of the house. He doesn't know what happens since he doesn't have the Byukugan or any blood limit at all.

Naruto decided to train outside. He made fifty bunshins to train with. One came on his right with a kunai and another came on his left. He dodged one with the kunai and aimed to punch the other. It connected with the clone's jaw and fell in the ground. He improved his bunshins by having a maximum of three hits, depending on the damage. He used Shunshin, one of his father's techniques, to go to the clone in high speed and immediately slitted its throat. The speed he is going could even make Lee jealous. It poofed out of existence. Naruto smirked. He used Shunshin to hit them with great accuracy to the heart or their throat. When he stopped, they all poofed at the same time.

Naruto heard clapping coming from the roof. A kid, who is about ten years old, sat on the roof. He probably saw the whole performance. There were two wakizashi strapped on his back. His hair is bright green with goggles to add to his look, and had purplish eyes. The odd thing is his personality, he could never seem to lose his excitement even in battle. The boy smiled in delight and stopped clapping.

" Long time no see, Fox-san."

" Hey, Keiro. If you are here, Sora is here, right?"

" Correct. Could he meet here?"

" Yeah, but where is he?" Naruto never left his eyes.

" You know Hawk-san, he could be eating or sitting in a high place by now."

" Tell him to come here afterwards."

Keiro just grinned and disappeared into the shadows. Naruto just sighed and started to do vertical pushups on the pond.

* * *

Naruto apparently had a bored look on his face. Keiro kept smiling at him in hopes of a conversation. They were waiting for a half an hour for his partner.

" Just show me where he is." Naruto finally spoke.

" I think Hawk-san is a coward. He's near here probably sitting on the roof."

They went outside and didn't have to search far. A man watched the people walking and playing in the streets. He had orangy red hair with black streaks or it is the other way around. On the back of his cloak there was a symbol of a phoenix. The man also carried a huge sword.

The golden eyed stranger noticed the two and nervously laughed. " Hey, Naruto and Keiro..." Naruto is furious. " WHAT THE HELL, SORA!!" Villagers stopped what their doing and sweat dropped.

* * *

**Wakizashi/a sword smaller than a katana**

**bunshins/clones**

**_Sorry I took a while to update..._**


	5. Partner

**Partner**

The red haired man rubbed his throbbing head. Naruto restrained himself from punching the daylights out of him while Keiro tried to calm him down. They all were sitting on the dinner table in his house.

" Now time for business." Naruto calmly said.

" I was distracted.." Naruto growled."...but listen up. I looked into some things about the Snake. Which is it good or bad news?"

" Good."

" Ok, you know that teme needs a body for his immortal jutsu, and the Uchicha left after he defeated his brother. The snake-teme searched for him because he needs to transfer to another body. He couldn't so don't worry. There could be a possiblity that Sasuke would go after you because of his ever continuing grudge against you."

Naruto sadly thought about team 7 before he left and became a traitor. " Hurry up, Sora. I have enough suspense for one day."

"Here." Sora tossed him a scroll. "I intercepted this letter from the bastard. You're lucky I had the chance to snatch it."

Naruto read it quickly. Then, he hit Sora upside the head. " You baka! Do you know how old it is! The stinking date is coming soon!"

"Sorry, people want my head like you! I had alot of dead ends and detours!"

"Whatever, thanks. At least you told me." Naruto ran to the door. "Matte." He turned around to see his golden eyes piercing him. " Why are you helping this village after all you went through." Naruto sighed, " I don't really know. Some how I have to move on. You know, I'm not going to back down in this mission. Ero-sennin would just laugh at me and say I never grew up. Anyway I don't want to ruin my reputation." He continued to run out the door. Keiro and Sora looked at each other and followed him.

* * *

Tsunade slept peacefully on the desk after sake episode. Then, Naruto and two others barged into the room. She isn't happy to say the least. "What is it?" A vein popped on her forehead.

" Sorry, but I finally got news about the Hebi-teme."

He handed her the scroll. After reading it a few times she gritted her teeth. " Orochimaru...The wretched gay snake is going to attack two weeks from now. During the Kyuubi festival. We can't let them panic so on that day we'll get ready. If I tell the whole village they will panic and there may be a chance that we have a spy here. Thanks alot Naruto. You should talk to your friends again."

" I was planing on doing that today." The hokage nodded. He and his partner left the room along with Keito.

She sighed,"So much for a nap." Tsunade took out a bingo book. ' But I am curious." The Rookie 9 except Shikamaru couldn't have known since they didn't have access to it even if their jounin. Their sensei's just kept quiet because they don't want to tell them. She turned to S-class nins and found him easily. There was a picture of Naruto with his eyes cold and distant.

**Naruto Namikaze (A.K.A. Akuma Kitsune)  
S-class**

_He is originally from Konohakugure. Namikaze killed about 100 jounin or higher ranked Rock nin.  
Takes assassination and retrieving missions.Also rumored to be Yellow Flash's son from Konoha. He has intense power unknown, and when you encounter him run in sight.  
Has three whisker marks in each cheek and blond hair._

**_10,000,000 _**ryou and going higher.

She wasn't really surprised compared to the time she first got it. Tsunade flipped to the next page. 'It's his friend I saw earlier.' In the picture he looked bored.

**Sora Takahane (A.K.A. Fenikkusu)  
S-class**

_Takahane is_ _originally from Kumokugure. Why he left unknown. Known for getting important information without fail.  
Also an assassin and partner with Namikaze (see page 75) Uses mostly fire jutsus and his big sword.  
Run in sight. He has red hair and hawkish golden eyes. Has a phoenix symbol on his back._

**_5,000,000 _**ryou and going higher.

The hokage didn't really pay attention but turned it to the green haired boy. He was excited and had a look that he wanted to kill.

**"Tokage" Keiro Dokueki**  
**A-class**

_Tokage is originally from Kirikugure. He is the youngest missing nin known.  
__ He is blood hungry when tempted and is famous for using his own poison. It is better to avoid him.  
Usually seen with Takahane (see page 76) Tokage has greenish hair, unusual purple eyes, and a tattoo of a lizard on his left arm. _

_**900,000** _ryou and going higher.

She is really shocked that a boy so young could be an A-class missing nin in the bingo book. 'What a group...They are worth alot together and always facing danger. I wonder how they do in battle though.' Tsunade thought as she put it away.

* * *

**Fenikkusu/Phoenix**

**Kirikugure/Village Hidden in the Mist**

**Kumokugure/Village Hidden in the Cloud**

**_If you easily get confused don't read this..._**

**_I'm going to clear this up. Keiro's nickname is Tokage(Lizard) when he battles because of his love for blood and poison. When he is not in battle he is called Keiro, get it?_**

**_Next is: Temptation..._**


	6. Temptation

**Temptation**

Takahane and Dokueki had to stay in Konoha for a while. Also the hokage is plain tired to go and let them stay in an apartment. She doesn't want them to go to a hotel either, because she doesn't want to see the face of the owner when he sees two missing nins waltzing in.

Naruto acted grim when they are staying with him but at least he's not alone even with the foxes. There is nothing to do so they explored a little. They went to the training grounds and saw that it already had people in it. Naruto recognized them to be Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai.

"You did well in training, Lee. The flames of youth burn in you!" Gai cried fake tears.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Everyone's sweat dropped.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Then, they hugged, and waves crashed behind them. Sora yelled," I think I'm gonna puke!" Tenten walked towards them.

" Don't worry it's normal for them..." The rest of them watched them.

" But creepy for us..." Sora replied and eyed the two shinobi wearing weird outfits.

" Who are your friends?"

" Oh, this is Sora Takahane." Naruto pointed to the boy. "...and this is Keiro Dokueki...you're Keiro, right?" He poked him and everyone is confused except Sora.

" Duh...You know me too well." Keito scowled.

They ignored it and Neji asked," What have you doing for the past year?"

" Pretty much wandering, killing, or relaxing..."

" You what?"

" Nothing."

" Did you get stronger?"

"Stop asking me questions, Neji."

" I bet you just said that because you don't want to admit I'm stronger."

" I thought we already settled this..When did you get competitive?"

" When you 'died' you made me believe that we, Hyuugas, are stronger."

" White eyes, you are going to regret it..." Sora butted in worried about how Naruto is going to react.

" Sorry, Naruto, tensions in the Hyuuga clan got worse and the elders and council hate you." Tenten said. She kept an eye on Neji.

" My team will fight with _your _team. Anyway we have nothing to do."

* * *

Sora looked around." I thought this was a spar. The weird looking guy had to invite this much people!"

" Who did he invite?" Naruto asked.

"Some villagers, the hokage, Ero-sennin, your friends, and-"

" Beat their asses, bro!" Konohamaru interrupted.

Sakura didn't see him that much and wished that could get the chance to talk. Everyone brought their attention...and bets there. Keiro is grinned and shook with excitement.

" I want to go first!" It felt like he was in a cage.

" Fine."

The people there were baffled. A kid? Jiraiya and Tsunade did not underestimate him. Keiro smiled like an alligator who saw its prey.

Tenten went forward. "This will be easy."

Genma chewed on a senbon. ' Why do I have to be the announcer.' " Tenten vs Keiro Dokueki. Start!"

The second he said it Keiro rushed Tenten. "What speed!" Kurenai gasped. "He's not Keiro now, he's Tokage. Did you know he has a split personality?" Naruto calmly said. Some people turned around. "Huh?"

Tokage took out his wakizashi and jumped high in the air. Then gravity did the rest. Tenten managed to parry both with to kunai but she struggled against him. Strangely, the kunai is cracking. " Tokage/Keiro channels his chakra into the wakizashi. They could weigh more and he could have monstrous strength on the opponent." Naruto stated like he said it a million times.

Tenten cursed and avoided the attack as soon as her kunai snapped. Tokage kept going and left a crater at the spot she was before. He smiled and used hand signs. _'Mizu Bunshin no jutsu.' _He used a small nearby pond for water. A clone of himself appeared and both of them started to run around her. Tokage and the clone ran in full speed confusing Tenten. He got her attention by faking while the other punched and kicked her from behind. She took out her scroll and jumped in the air. The scroll twirled in the air. All kinds of weapons bombarded him.

_Suiton:Suijinheki.' _Tokage was protected by a barrier of water.He used his bunshin in order to protect himself. His purplish eyes looked slitted even though he doesn't have a tailed beast. The boy is thinking about the next strategy. He canceled the water barrier and ran towards her. She fired more kinds of weapons at him. Tokage frowned and concentrated. He aimed with four or five senbon in hand. With as much grace, he dodged each knife and shuriken for each weapon he slyly threw the needles one at a time. Two hit Tenten's leg and ankle.

Blood trickled down her leg as she continued the attack. 'Shit. Shouldn't have done it at first but oh well.' Tokage thought to himself. Tenten started to feel slightly dizzy and things got blurry. She then, didn't have energy and fell from the sky. Lee caught her and leapt down. Tokage's eyes turned back into regular pupils. " Make sure you give her to Tsunade. I only knocked her out with the poison on my senbon." He huffed as Lee nodded.

" Winner Keiro Dokueki." Genma announced. The villagers' mouths hanged open. "Next is Sora Takahane vs Rock Lee." Naruto watched Sora who just shrugged.

" I'm going to like this match-er spar."

" Forget it. This turned into a match or something." Naruto sounded bored.

" Break a leg. Literally, Hawk-san." Keiro slapped his back while Sora muttered something about wishing Keiro lost.

Everyone mumured until Genma spoke up. " The match between Sora Takahane and Rock Lee. Begin!"

Lee and Sora did a stare down. Sora shoved his hands in his pockets. " You know, gei baka, I don't want you to feel bad or anything so give up..."

He went into a stance, " You wish, Takahane-san."

" Oh well. I tried."

Sora took out his giant sword." This is my _Kouentsume_. I'm sure you'll never forget about it." A flame is etched on half of the blade and glowed red as he said it. Lee charged immediately at him. He kicked him but Sora used the sword to defend himself. He put the heavy sword on the ground and had it supported his weight. Sora swung his whole body and did a roundhouse kick to the chest. Lee blocked with his arms and returned punches. The red head avoided some blows and wiped blood off of the corner of his mouth.

" Not bad. Now let's see if you could fall for this! _Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu._" He breathed in as much air as he can and then released a beam of fire. Lee rolled out of the way but he got slightly burnt. Then almost got sliced in half by the _Kouentsume._Even though he is not hit directly he felt sharp pains on his burns. Sora laughed," I kinda spilled pepper powder on my sword." Lee raised an eyebrow and people's sweat dropped. " Nah, just kidding. You may not see it but every time I swing I release fire natured chakra. Kind of like putting salt in the wounds, right?"

Lee stood up like he felt nothing at all. _'Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!' _He did a spinning kick on Sora sending him high in the air. _' Renge!' _Lee did numerous punches and kicks. Sakura could hear the sickening cracks of bone and took a glance at Naruto who looked smug. With one last devastating kick he sent him pummeling into the ground. The force left a crater into the earth. Lee landed with little or no effort.

" Winner is-" Genma then saw someone standing on a pile of rubble. " Miss me." Even though Sora is bleeding on his arm he could stand from the attack.

" How?" Lee questioned.

" Even if a phoenix dies, it could always rise from the ashes." He spat. " Although I am standing... Shit, it hurts like hell. I should of listened to ya, Fox."

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Just end it, baka."

Sora did hand signs. _'Kokuangyou no jutsu.' _Everything is in complete darkness. Lee searched around alert of his surroundings. " Takehane-san show yourself!" All he could hear is laughing coming from every direction. He got hit in the stomach which felt as if it is a handle of a sword. Then, it was gone. 'I can't come out of this genjutsu.' A tiny flicker of a flame appeared and Lee kept approaching it. When he finally got close enough he got hit a pressure point and fell into unconsciousness.

" Kai." Sora touched Lee's forehead. " Winner Sora Takahane." Sakura checked on his wounds. " Do you want me to check your wounds after Lee, Takahane-kun." Even though he said no, he secretly cursed Jiraiya for giving him advice.

" Next match is Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto-" Gema was interuptted by him. " Namikaze."

* * *

**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu/Water clone technique**

**Suiton:Suijinheki/Water element:water barrier wall**

**Senbon/needle**

**Gei baka/gay idiot**

**Baka/idiot**

**Kouentsume/Flameclaw**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu/Fire element:dragon fire technique**

**Konoha Gouriki Senpuu/Leaf Great Spinning Wind **

**Renge/Lotus**

**Kokuangyou no jutsu/Bringer of Darkness technique**

**genjutsu/illusionary technique**

**kai/release**

**_Yay! Finally fight scenes!!XD_**

**_Next up! A Nickname of Fox..._**


	7. Nickname of Fox

**A Nickname of Fox**

The blond stepped forward without a care in the world. Genma watched both of them walking in the field. "Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Namikaze. Start!"

Neji tensed when Naruto reached into has pouch. He took out something black. _"Byukugan."_ It is a glove that reached the middle of his forearm. "What is it for?"

"It's a secret." He wrapped black bandages on his hands before he put the glove on his right hand. 'Is he really going to use that technique? He won't do anything that stupid, except maybe when he was younger.' Jiraiya thought curiously.

"Now I'm ready…."

Neji charged before he says anything else. He focused chakra on his hand to counter the Hyuuga's Jyuuken. Neji gasped in surprised but kept going. Naruto didn't battle a Hyuuga in a long time. "How?" Neji managed to say. "You should have had no chakra going though your hands."

"I used my chakra to defend against it. Duh..."Naruto rolled his eyes."..And I thought you of all people, is a genius."

Neji is clearly angry at that insult. _"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" _He tried closing his chakra holes in high speed. He finished the 64 strikes but Naruto smirked like nothing happened. His right hand smoked. 'Good... I thought he was going to use the _Fuuton:RasenShuriken._"Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"I thought that can't keep it up. Good thing I did. '_I didn't have practice on this at all_.'" Naruto flexed his fingers. "What did he do Jiraiya-sama?" The pink haired kunoichi asked. The Sannin smiled. "He used his right hand to cancel out each strike."

_"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!" _Neji did _128_strikes. Naruto did not move this time. He felt demonic chakra surging through him. 'I never thought you would heal me in this match.' A growl could only be heard in his head. **'I am sure you wouldn't want me to give you some more chakra. I'm going to take a nap.' **Naruto's chakra holes were healed. 'Thanks furball.'

Neji wasn't sure to be shocked or mad. " You done yet? I have enough play time." His blue eyes focused on him. Chakra formed on his hand. Naruto used Shunshin to get behind him before he knew it. _"Rasengan." _He thrust the ball of chakra on his back. Neji flew in the air from the blow. He shunshined again to Neji in mid-air and kick him downwards. _"Shikkyaku Kajou." _He kicked him in the same spot that resulted into him spiraling down. "Stop!!" A voice rang out. Naruto then realised what he was doing. He grabbed him which made the spinning stop. They were nearing the bottom. Naruto cursed and threw a three pronged kunai to the ground. He felt its pull and disappeared from the air.

In less than a blink of an eye, he landed face first like he tripped on the grass. Neji landed on him unfortunately, unconcious and bloody. Sakura rushed to Neji and got him off of Naruto. The villagers were speechless. The blond spat the dirt out of his mouth. " W-winner Naruto...Namikaze." Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth.

"What is that jutsu?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi knew too well of what the jutsu was.

_"Hiraishin no jutsu,_ the Yondaime's technique, along with _Shunshin, _is why he is called Yellow Flash." Kakashi took out a red book.

Naruto got up and walked to Neji who is now concious. " Sorry, I almost killed you." Neji chuckled. " Before, I didn't mean what I said. I only wanted to see how strong you are."

" Umm...Sakura...chan..." She turned around in surprise. " Thanks for yelling before things turned ugly. There! I said it!"She kept staring at him. Sora then pulled his collar.

" Come on, Naru! Let's leave because my eyes can't take anymore of this torture!" Sora yelled. He pointed at Gai and Lee hugging.

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's arm. " We are going to have a drink." Sora smiled sinisterly and grabbed the other arm.

Both of them dragged him by the arms towards town and Keiro following their lead. "Urgh! What the hell!!"

* * *

Keiro crossed his arms sitting in a booth with three other nin enjoying themselves. He wanted to take a nap but he is stuck with them. Naruto laid back eating dango really annoyed. Jiraiya poured some sake in small cups for everyone except Keiro. Sora talked to Naruto about the fight.

" Why are we here? Is it important?" Naruto growled.

" Nah, just for a little reunion." Jiraiya took a sip. " I'm serious, gaki."

" Whatever. Might as well enjoy it then." He drank some.

Keito ate some onigiri and eyed the Sannin. Then, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chougi came to the booth. " Room for four more?" Jiraiya nodded. Keiro stood up with some onigiri. "I'm going back to your house." Naruto tossed him the keys.

"Hey, Naruto you seriously beat that troublesome guy." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, Shikamaru."

"You know, Naruto. What's your story?" Kiba said.

"What do you mean?"

"What you did over the years,baka. Hinata-chan nearly fainted when she saw you."

"Hmph. I'll tell you guys, but this must not leave this place."

The group listened intently at the blond.

* * *

**2 years ago...**

A boy who was seventeen polished his katana. Another kid who had bright red hair watched the blond sitting across from him. They were sitting on benches in a abandoned looking town.

"What's the point in polishing it if it will get dirty and bloody?"

Cerulean eyes met gold. "It wouldn't be as shiny. I don't really want to see a filthy blade every time. It will also make people run away at the sight."

"So when they _see_us they'll run away like rabbits any way, Naruto."

"..."

"Do you at least want to check if we have a mission?"

"Come on, Sora." Naruto got up and sheathed his katana. The duo went into a bar and sat in the stools. A lot people were in the tables who looked mean and scary. The two seventeen year olds went in like it was nothing at all. A man in the counter sighed, while scrubbing a cup. "Let me guess, you want _another_ mission."

"We can't just sit around doing nothing, jiji-san." Sora said.

"Fine. In this folder is your targets. They are approximately 100,000 ryou each."

"Easy stuff. Are there more hard ones?"

"No. The people over there took the A-class ones.Luckily, I saved you guys this. It is a mission from the Raikage to you, Fox."

"Why is it so easy then, old man."

"Read it outside, Hawk."

"Later, jiji-san."

They nodded and made their way out of the bar. Naruto held the folder and went to the benches they were sitting on earlier. He peeked inside of the folder, then dropped its contents on the bench.

"What is it important? Like maybe assassinating a damiyo?" Sora jumped with excitement.

"Why would it be 100,000 ryou then?"

"Tell me!"

"We are going to get a rich person named Kuusho Togatta. Matte! It's not 100,000 ryou, it's 10,000,000 ryou! Clearly, jiji-san didn't want the people in the bar to know the reward."

Sora whistled as he listened. Naruto kept going. "He betrayed the Raikage countless times. We didn't he get rid of him? Togatta must be killed and his information must be destroyed. Evidence of any thing that will get us caught is not tolerated. It willl lead to investigations...bla bla blah...because Konoha, Suna, and other villages rely on him because he is part of a complex spy network."

"You know, Naruto, you are going to betray your village, your friends..."

"What friends, Sora! What village! They kicked me out and treated me like dirt beneath their feet! Friends, bah! Actually, it hurts me to think about them." Naruto snapped.

"Sorry, Naruto. Tell me the truth, am I a friend or just a partner?"

"Both, you moron. I'm accepting this mission!" Naruto punching him in the shoulder.

"I am too...First, I have to get my _Kouentsume_ which is in my room."

"Go...you baka. I already have my _Chibakushin_."

Sora ran to the inn while Naruto scanned the map. 'One of the mansions he has in the Lightning country. Arriving there in two days from now. There could be even a possibility it is heavily guarded. Terrain mostly mountainous and is in the forest, with a small river two miles south...'

"Naruto..." Sora got his sword and two traveling pouches. The blond got his pack and they headed towards the location. " It'll take a day to get there."

**

* * *

**

Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou/Divination Field, 64 strike

**Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou/Divination Field, 128 strikes  
**

**Hiraishin no jutsu/Flying Thunder God Technique**

**Shunshin/Body Flicker  
**

**Shikkyaku Kajou/Falling Spiral  
**

**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken/Wind element:Spiral Shuriken**

**Rasengan/Spiral Sphere**

**onigiri/rice ball  
**

**jiji/old man  
**

**Raikage/Lightning shadow  
**

**Kouentsume/flameclaw  
**

**Chibakushin/blood rush (name of his katana)  
**

**Suna/Sand**

**_takes in big breath Yay! Next: Into the Fox's Den..._**


	8. Into the Fox's Den

**Into the Fox's Den**

The cool, dark night makes it almost impossible to see your on feet. The moon faintly illuminated the sky. Hawklike golden eyes studied the guards every move from a tree.

"Five guards in the north perimeter, three on the east and west, and four in the south wall. Pretty much, they're surrounding the mansion. We are not sure how many people are inside. Hey, look at that. One is sleeping on patrol."Sora smirked.

"We have two plans; one is sneak in, leave people alive, kill Kuusho and destroy the information, and escape somehow. Two, surprise them shitless, leave no survivors including Kuusho, burn everything down, and walk away, laughing about how easy it is."Naruto joked.

"You know, I like plan two better but seeing that our boss says leave no evidence. I _would have_ gone for the first one. We'll risk some _ejiki_ escaping. I say hit them before they know they are dead."

"Sounds good to me. I call for the Kuusho!"

"Damn, Naruto. That leaves me shredding the info. Whoever gets finished first, buys our ramen for tonight."Sora nearly fell off the branch.

"Yep. Turn your radio on and start on signal." Naruto went to position.

Sora glanced around switched on his radio and nodded. They were off in completely different directions. Naruto swiftly took out his katana and slitted a guards throat. He immediately fell back into the shadows. Then, he went inside and beheaded an unsuspecting man. He spotted another guard and stabbed him through the heart.

Naruto spoke into the radio. "Fox to Hawk, how did it go?"

Static buzzed into his ear phones. _"You know you don't have to say Fox to Hawk, it's only me. _Clash,slice. _I'm_ _nearing the room to where he hid it."_

"How did you do that?"

"_Um, let's see. _Static._ I nicely asked for directions."_

"Yeah. Shut up, I'm out."

Naruto searched in each room. He heard talking in the other side of the door. Some things he can't hear because of the walls.

"…..Need to get….I don't really have that much access to….I've heard that Konoha wanted me to see to that…."a voice said.

Naruto twitched when he heard about the village. He barged in and saw two men staring in shock. The moved his fingers as cold sweat formed on their heads.

"Y-you are t-the Akuma Kitsune! No mistake about it!" the man with a beard stuttered.

Naruto slashed the guy with the beard. The one left is Kuusho who looked like a mouse paralyzed with fear.

"Don't kill me! I give you money, women, anything! Just don't kill me!" He begged.

Naruto stabbed the wall, missing the guy's head by a centimeter. "Even some information on Konoha?"

"Yeah….Anything!"

"Tell me now.." He said calmly.

"The hokage didn't h-have a successor yet. They have legendary jutsus locked up which you have to see for yourself. Ther-"He was cut off by the katana slicing his body.

"You have useless information for me. You wasted my time."

Naruto turned around from the man with blood splatter on his face. With a calm breath, he cleaned his katana and sheathed it.

* * *

Sora found the room and sifted through the piles of papers. "Crap...Crap...Crap. Oh, looky here." He had papers on the ANBU and ninja. What interests him most is the Yondaime hokage's file. 'No way...'

He tossed it in the pile. 'It's only a copy, not an original document.' Sora did hand signs. "_Katon:Haisekishou."_He took a deep breath and a cloud of ash filled the room, then the whole mansion. Sora went on the radio. "The trap is set. Stay away from the mansion."

Sora did a safe distance but so enough to make the trap go off. Naruto was there first. "Oh well maybe next time."

"How unlucky."

Sora clicked his teeth and the mansion exploded and burst into flames. "Mission accomplished."

**

* * *

**

Present

The group had a tinge of pink on their cheeks. Kakashi had a mask on so you can't tell. "You were the one who murdered Kuusho Togatta!? We had an investigation for that for two weeks!"

"Case solved."

"Hehe...Naruto over there used most of the money we earned on ramen." Sora had it worse.

"Damn it...you look like a tomato."

"Wow..even better."

They all stared at him with a weird look. Sora slurred,"How could ya not like this village?" Naruto glared at him which could make any brave warrior be weak. "No comment. Sora, you say random stuff. " He took his cup and chugged it down. Jiraiya hit the back of his head. "Don't drink that much,gaki!"

"Screw that,you perv..."

The sannin sighed.'That question might have gotten into his thick skull.' He watched the blond. "If your mother was here, she would have took the sake from you and stomped on it until there is nothing left."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Jiraiya had an uneasy look on his face. "Come on everyone. Let's go before we fall asleep on the table. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Later on, Naruto is back to normal. He was in the dinner/breakfast table and called for Gigen. "What's up, nii-san?" The fox padded to the table.

"I know this is sudden but could you go to Tachuu-jiji. I need you to find out the enemy movements?"

"Sure. Now or later on?"His eyes gleamed with eagerness.

"Preferably, now. Come back quickly. Do you need anyone to come with you?"

"No...anything else?"

"Don't get noticed..."

"Later, nii-san." He disappeared into dust by a gust of wind. Sora drank tea across from him. Keito slept on the couch. "You know we still have one week left."Sora sipped some tea.

"I know that doesn't even make me afraid one bit."

"Yeah,we could bit that teme and an army in one day!"

"Hmph, we don't really want to be held responsible for any _unnecessary_ deaths."

"Uh huh..." Sora thought for a moment then bang his hand on the table. "I'm tired of hearing mission this, mission that. Really, before we used to talk about girls, having fun, and making fun of Keiro's shortness!"

Keiro snorted and shifted in the sofa. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well..what do you want to talk about?"

"You know, Naruto. We should both get a girlfriend." The blond nearly fell off the chair.

"Shit. Didn't think about it..."

"Maybe you should go with the girl in the mist. She is a looker and she wanted to see you again."

"Dumbass! THAT'S MY SISTER!!" Keiro yelled. Sora laughed nervously. Naruto dazed off, it is strange. "Hey, Naruto, do you still love the girl from all those years?"

"I'm not sure anymore..."

"Oh come on. An S-class nin who has no fear and doesn't care if he kills off almost a whole village of ninja, is abosalutely coward when it comes to girls."

"I am not." he blushed.

"Whatever...what about the hokage. She has a big temper but the others make up for it. Like she has-"

"Sora, she is older than anyone's father. Even being my obaa-chan." Naruto interrupted before he could get sick.

"Ok then." Sora shut his mouth.

In the hokage tower, Tsunade's sneezed which made the tower shake. Paperwork flew in different directions. "Damn, someone must be talking about me. If its that pervert, I'll break every bone in his body."

**

* * *

**

A/N: _Ugh...need some things in between the days until the supposed attack...Later on, will be action, sit tight._

**_Sora obviously need a pairing...I don't want to do anything retarded.(glares at people who like completely random pairings)_**


	9. Into the Darkness

Into the Darkness

_Naruto felt like he is being controlled by an invisible force. He was in the forest of Konoha, standing on a body of water. It is like several scenes in a movie. He faced a blond haired man with blue eyes like he is staring into a mirror. The look alike had different clothes on. It is a cloak with flames on the edges. The scene is black and white except his hair and eyes.__The man offered a hand to Naruto with a smile. He tried to reach for it but his hands won't respond. After a few seconds, his hands reached out. "I have always wanted to meet you." Naruto was unsure if it was himself who said it or the man. When he was one inch away, he collapsed. Naruto was falling into the water, looking up at the deceased man who had a look of a father. He closed his eyes and felt he was….drowning into the darkness…. _

* * *

Naruto shot out of his bed. It is still dark outside. He stared at the crescent moon out of his window. The dream felt so realistic. Fireflies flew around the pond which made him calm watching the beautiful night.

The sun peeked through the clouds. 'I can't remember the dream that much.' Naruto thought yawning. He was getting breakfast for his friends who are snoring away, well Sora is.

The blond walked to the market where he spotted Sakura. She noticed him walking to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early, Naruto?"

"I have to get some breakfast for Keiro and Sora. Oh, and me. " Naruto eyed the instant ramen packages. She watched him with concern.

"Naruto, I think I should go to your house and cook breakfast. You would have eaten ramen every time without me telling you." Sakura smiled. _'The main reason is to talk with him which I never did for a while.'_

"Sure, Sakura-chan." He grinned.

"Let's get some vegetables first."

Naruto carried two bags of groceries for each hand. She was curious about where he lives. "Here we are."

Sakura was stunned. 'He lives in the estates even though he doesn't belong to a clan.'

"Naruto, are we lost?" Sakura didn't know what to believe.

"No. I bet they are awake once they smell food." The door clicked when he turned the key.

Sakura couldn't help but look around once they entered. "Come on. Here's the kitchen." Naruto said as he put the bags on the counter. He got a pan from one of the cabinets. "How did you afford this? Sorry, I don't want to offend you." Sakura said as she took out the leeks. He laughed. "I got this from my father. He died during the Kyuubi attack nineteen years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"That is okay. I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago when you talked to me. I was a jerk." He said as he sliced the fish.

Sakura started cooking some rice. "I'm kind of hurt…"

"Again I'm sorry." Naruto's eyes flashed to Sakura. "You know I'm actually very surprised I forgiven our village very easily." He rolled the slices in flour.

"You can cook?" Sakura stared at him.

"I was alone so I have to do it myself. Sometimes Iruka-sensei treated me to ramen." Naruto reached for the stove's knob. Sakura beat him to it. "Arigato." There was a silence. Sakura scooped some rice into four bowls.

"What are you making?"She asked.

"Tempura. Well…. I would have made some ramen. "

Sakura chopped some vegetables and Naruto put the tempura in the pan. As the food cooks, Sora walked into the room. He had only shorts on, revealing his muscles but his body is built like the blond. Naruto cleared his throat. Sakura kept her focus on cooking the vegetables.

"Gomen…."

"Sakura." Naruto carried plates of food to the table. Keiro is already up with messy hair. Sakura got the remaining dishes to the table.

"Wow. Naruto, did you let your girlfriend cook for us?" Keiro snickered.

"No…it's not like that." Naruto and Sakura said. Then, they looked away with embarrassed expressions.

"Idakitmatsu." They all broke their chopsticks.

Much to Sora's and Naruto's enjoyment, they finished all of the food. Sakura got up. "I got to work at the hospital right now. See you later, Naruto-kun." She froze but then smiled. She went out the door and went on her way.

Sora and Keiro laughed in the living room. Sora and Naruto turned it into the ideal place to relax and have fun with. The blond dropped on the couch and thought about some things.

* * *

Naruto had nothing to do but train for the past two days, including today. Keiro/Tokage had to train with him too. Sora had to go for a three day trip to meet up with Gigen since he didn't come back. He would use his summonings, which is hawks, to track the fox down.

"Tokage, a bend your arms a little bit."Naruto parried the blow with his katana. Since Naruto is taller, Tokage has to jump in mid air and slice at his head.

"Shit, why don't you just let me hit you!" The kid yelled.

'Note to self, Keito gets annoyed easily, Tokage has killing issues. They are the same person.' Naruto thought. **'This is funny.'**The Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh.

'Yeah, furball, only talk to me when I get humiliated.' The laughing faded away. "Let's see if you could cut the tree over there." He pointed at a thick tree. "Without making the swords weigh more."

"You've got to be kidding me. It's easy."

Tokage ran to the tree with his wakizashi in hand. He sliced at the tree. It only left a deep mark. He tried multiple times and the tree didn't slice in half.

Naruto walked behind the slightly panting boy. "Look carefully. I know you cannot cut this tree in half once yet. Your cuts are just at random. You should try to get the weak points and switch with others so your opponent doesn't know what you are going to do. Probably they will know you a going to get their weak points."

Tokage listened taking it in. He scanned the tree. One gash is the one he did earlier and it is deeper than the others. "I think I get it." The boy dashed to the left side. He took his two wakizashi and hit them at the same spot focusing some chakra in it. The tree wasn't really cut cleanly in half across but he did it.

"Good, Tokage. Now for ninjutsu and after that taijutsu." Naruto smirked. Tokage sighed and sheathed his blades. He lead him to a giant boulder with a lake next to it.

"We are going to see what your chakra affinity is." Naruto took out pieces of paper. "This reacts to even a tiny amount of chakra. If you are lightning is crumples, fire it burns, earth turns to dust, water gets it wet, and wind cuts it in half."

"What's yours?"

Naruto takes one and focuses chakra into it. It cuts in half and crumples a little. "Before it used to be just wind. Now I got a little lightning too. High ranked ninja most likely have more than one. Sora prefers to have one which is fire."

Keiro takes one. "You know, Fox-san. It will get wet."

"Even if you know water techniques, you could have a different nature."He stated.

Keiro channeled chakra into it. The paper crumbles to dust. "Whoa."He said.

"Earth it is." Naruto handed him a brown scroll. "I may not know anything about this nature but I have scrolls on it. It includes Doton jutsus and explanation of each. That wraps it up."

"Let me guess now we are going to train in taijutsu."

"Yeah. We are going to work on some styles. I've been working on this for months. It includes some chakra. Of course, you will be my test subject." Naruto grinned evilly. 'Crap. I'm still young, I want to live longer.'

Keiro went into his stance. The blond went into another stance but it was unusual. He charged into Tokage who blocked his punches. Naruto kept punching and kicking until he step back a little. Tokage's arms hung limply as he jumped a few feet away. 'Shit...move...shit."

"I put a little lightning jutsu in my punches which disrupts the nerves. Don't worry, I used less on you so it is temporary."

"Now could you at least tell me when I have feelings in my arms so I could strangle you." The green haired boy released alot of killer intent.

"Heh...We'll train later on." The man's sweat dropped.

Naruto tapped both of his arms. Keiro then flexed his muscles.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking of being a shinobi of the leaf again. I hate to admit it I still have feelings about Konoha."

"You may be thinking I will be against it, right? Let me tell you that I agree with you. Many people may hate you but you should change the way they think about you. The Yondaime got to be a hokage because of what he did for the village. You should do that too." Keiro blushed.

"For once kid, you actually said something mature." The blond chuckled.

"I'm not saying this again..." Naruto laughed even more.

* * *

Somewhere in the Rice Country...

A red haired man walked down a path secretly alert of his surroundings. A hawk with sandy brown feathers and reddish-gold eyes perched on his shoulders. Its name is Atsugiri.

"I sense him a mile radius away from here." Atsugiri turned around when a fox escaped from the bushes. "I stand corrected one hundred radius away."

Gigen ran in panic towards Sora. "There's a giant snake coming this way. I was about to take care of it but you happen to be here. It could report to the hebi-teme. The baikokudo is nearby as in five or less miles away."

"Go home and report to Naruto-san. Let's go, Atsugiri!"

The fox poofed out of existence as Sora took out his zanbatou. A giant snake, the size of a large tree, rampaged through the forest. The hawk flew in the air with its wings glowing. It was so fast all you can see the cuts and gashes that appeared on the snake. The snake winced and swinged its tail at Sora. He used Kouentsume to block the blow but he was sent a hundred feet away. Sora used his heavy sword (for him, it is light) to stop going any farther.

Astugiri flapped his wings and winds violently blew towards it. The serpent hissed and avoided most of the attack. Sora swinged his sword above his head and it glowed with fire chakra. He threw it like a boomarang at the serpent. When it was close to bushes or branches it set it on fire. The snake got hit in its throat by the zanbatou. With a high screech, it burst into flames.

The Kouentsume went back to Sora's hand when he focused chakra into it. Atsugiri landed on his shoulders again when he returned the sword to his back.

"Let's dissappear." They both vanished into the flames with satisfaction.

* * *

**_Hello, ppl. _**

**I'm starting on info...starting with Sora**

**Sora Takahane  
Nickname is Hawk and Fennikusu**

**Hair: Red with black or black with red  
Eyes: Gold  
Favorite weapon/his weapon: Kouentsume(humongous zanboutou) it reacts with his chakra  
Chakra nature:Fire(duh...)**

**Hobbies: making jokes, helping with pranks or pranks on Naruto, training, looking at the stars and moon, and getting information (not 'research' like Jiraiya)  
Likes: girls, hawks(as in fav. animal),jokes and pranks,going on the roof at night, and food  
Dislikes: being pranked on, being responsible for brats, being sick/hospital, and octopuses(eaten or seeing one LOL)**

**Other info: He treats Naruto and Keiro like brothers but he won't really admit it. He used to be an ANBU member in Kumo(idk what they call ANBU there)**

**_Please review! Ja ne!_**


	10. Enter! Kyuubi no Yoko

Enter! Kyuubi no Yoko!

Naruto sat on the Fourth's head. He heard that the enemy is coming from the east side of the fire country. The days are getting closer and Tsunade is working her ass off for once.

Scrolls and notes are scattered in the grass. The blond is working on a new seal with the help of the Kyuubi.

'**Kit, that is supposed to go there! Do you know mistakes will get us screwed?!'**

'You're no help. All you do is yell in my head. I want to get this over with so you are not in my mind, Furball!

He is working on all seal that will allow the Kyuubi to be summoned but also limit his power depending on Naruto.

'The problem is you are just a spirit or charka. You need a body that could hold you.'

'**I need a fox body. Kill a fox then put a seal on it, do the jutsu, and I'll be out of your body. Why do you have the rest of my tails?'**

'Duh, I'll lock it up and if you need it, I'll give you _some _power. You have to follow what I say because (1) You can't kill me or else you'll kill yourself. (2)I could always send you back to the seal. Enjoy the freedom.'

'**Why are you doing this? The Great Kyuubi is being controlled by a brat. What a laugh! I might kill everyone in this village.'**

'Remember, our minds are linked. I can tell. This is the only offer.'

The fox growled. **'Fine…..'**

Naruto kept working on the seal. He then summoned Shippuu. "Yes, boss."

"Kill and bring me a common fox. I can't kill any summons and I don't even want to."

"What for?" Shippuu tilted his head.

"Kyuubi is going to be out of my seal."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know."

"Give me extra food after this." The white fox ran into the forest.

'I think I need you in order to help me against Orochimaru.'

'**I want to kill him!Yatta!'**

'What the hell….'

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It is noon and it was a hot day. He got a bottle of water and drank it. 'Some of the notes are confusing. Could my father write it easier?'

'**Baka, it is as easy as it gets!'**

'Whatever, I'm almost done….Matte…. after I seal you into a body, I seal myself with _Gogyou Fuuin _in order to stop the demonic chakra from leaking. Then again how am I going to give you power if I have to unseal it. It's going to have side affects."

'**Don't worry the Fourth's seal will keep the chakra until it automatically goes back to your stomach.'** The fox said.

'That takes care of that now-'

"Got him! It feels so wrong though." Shippuu got a red furred fox by the fur in his teeth.

It is twice the size of Shippuu. "It really underestimated me."

'Should we start now?'

**'I checked your seal. Very good...Let's start but go some where far from the village.'**

Naruto gathered his stuff and signalled Shippuu to come with him. They shunshined to the forest outside of Konoha. "Let's start. Shippu put the fox there."

The blond used a brush with special ink to draw the seals around the kitsune. Then bit his thumb and blood oozed out. He drew a seal on its belly similar to Naruto.

'**Put its blood on top of your seal.'**

'Yeah.' He got blood from the kitsune and focused his chakra. His seal is shown and he made a few seals with it. "Shippuu stay back."

Naruto did hand signs."_Youkai Enishi! Kuchiyose no Jutsu." _He slammed his palm into the fox.

Red chakra escaped from his belly and into the dead fox. Pain surged in Naruto's body. "Fuuin!" The swirling of red chakra stopped.

"_Gogyou Fuuin." _His fingers glowed and slammed it into his seal. "Shippuu. Get Sora...carry us home..." Everything went black.

* * *

_Naruto gazed out. He could only watch. Agonizing screams filled the air. He was standing on the air, looking through a window. It is the hospital._

_"Kushina...chan..."a voice said. The voice belonged to the Yondaime. He was carrying a bundle. "Otou-san...Kaa-san.."The words were hard to say out of his mouth._

_Tears streamed his eyes and he wiped it away with his sleeve. The bundle cried and the Yondaime noticed and tried to comfort the baby in his hands. "Naruto, don't worry..Nothing is going to-" A demon roar rang out. The little blond stopped crying in fear and hid into his arms._

_"Minato,it is time. Are you sure, I might take your place." Sarutobi came in the room. "Who will take care of your child?"_

_"I know Sarutobi but I'm the hokage I have to protect the village and I'm sure Kushina and Naruto will hate me for this. That's why you will make sure my child is a hero, not the demon itself." Minato grinned but its not happy._

_"You don't want to die yet don't you?"_

_"I'm sorry,Sarutobi, but I have to." He gave the baby to Sarutobi. He started crying again. "Bye. I'm sure you are going to be the best nin around." Minato ruffled the little hair that the baby had. Naruto smiled. He hurriedly went to the door. It is the last time Minato saw his son._

_The older Naruto kept staring at his father's back. 'Yondaime hokage.' Another roar rang out and a bright light illuminated the sky. It disappeared as quickly as it came..._

"Hey. Lazy fox baka..." Naruto opened his eyes. He shot up and hit Sora's head in the process. The blond rubbed his head. "Itai..." Sora rubbed a tear from his eye.

"Dammit. You could kill someone with your hard head!"

"It's your fault for being up close."Naruto's mouth twitched.

"Say that to my face!"

After one minute, with heated argument and fist fight(Yes they fight like two year old over cake), they were out of breath.

"What happened after?" The blond finally asked.

"You had a massive chakra surge and the ANBU were about to get you. Luckily I got you and the fox with Shipuu getting rid of the evidence."

"Where's the Kyuubi?"

"Right here." A voice said from behind. The fox body turned into a mini Kyuubi. Two tails swished behind and his crimson eyes shone with absolute blood lust.

"It worked. Any flaws?"

"Not that I know of. By the way can I have my own room...I'll have the training room...Books,scrolls, and quiet." The orange-reddish fox grinned.

"Sure.."Naruto rolled his eyes.

The demon trotted into the hall and disappeared into the his room. "I bet he is taking a nap."

"Have you noticed Naruto-san? Your whiskers are barely there." Sora was inspecting him like a statue.

"Cool..."

* * *

"You what?!"

The hokage was about to fall out of her chair. Jiraiya had a WTF face. Naruto told them about the Kyuubi. They have to know sooner or later right?

"Really don't be upset..." Naruto tried to calm Tsunade.

"You have to be held responsible if something happens."

"Oh..don't worry he **has** to follow the rules I gave him. It is written in his seal."

'He is surpassing you as you predicted, Minato. You must be proud.' Jiraiya thought.

* * *

**Keiro Dokueki/Tokage**

**Eye color: purple-ish  
Hair color:Green**

**Hobbies:sleeping,fighting with someone,training,and wandering off someplace  
Likes:Lizards,playing with poison(idk how his parents raised him)fighting,and sweet tasting things  
Dislikes:being caged(claustophobic LOL)people thinking he is weak, and giant bugs**

**Other info:has a tattoo on his left arm. Slightly different personalities. He killed someone,liked it, and you know the rest. **

**_

* * *

_****__****__**

Okay ppl i know i didn't update for some time. I'm sorry! It will be one day before the attack in the next chapter. (

**_An angry mob ran after Mizore with pitchforks,knives,etc. )_**

**Gogyou Fuuin/Five Element seal(_He used this odd numbered seal to disrupt the affects of the even numbered Shishou Fuuin placed on Naruto's stomach by the Fourth Hokage.)_ **

**Youkai Enishi/Ghost/Demon link(_He is still linked to Kyuubi by the seal like nothing happened. Destiny link?)_**


	11. Anticipation

Anticipation

Konoha is busy….well, for the festival and for the attack. The villagers were clueless only jounin and some chunin know. The hokage is really working the shinobi and kunoichi to death.

Naruto is mumbling under his breath that Tsunade is an old prune who tells people what to do. "You know kit, complaining won't get your ass off of doing work." The Kyuubi stared intently at the scrolls.

They were in the Kyuubi's room which has a giant wall of scrolls and books. Of course, the hokage left them with planning defense for their squad.

"Kyuu, it's too boring. Let's go train." Naruto stretched his arms.

"Whatever, gaki. The question is,_ where_?"

"Training ground 7…."

Naruto wiped sweat off of his hair. "Come on, gaki, even a kit could beat your sorrowful self!" The Kyuubi sat on the ground. "I only have two tails."

"Kyuu, you have one thousand years of experience to go with it! Not to mention, you are the strongest youkai."

"Thanks for the compliment but the gobi could possibly beat me at my condition." He stated. 'I'm saying thanks? I actually respect the brat from all these years. Crap, the Shukaku might laugh of how I am now!'

"Again!"Naruto twitched. He charged, doing a sweep kick. The fox leaped in the air and flipped. Gaining momentum, he slammed his tail enhanced with chakra. The blond used his gloved hand to block and used his other fist to hit the demon in the jaw.

They separated. The Kyuubi is unfazed by the blow and landed on his four legs. He then ran toward Naruto with his teeth snapping. He went in a ninety degree angle to the right and opened his jaws to bite him. The blond ducked at the last minute and kicked upwards.

The fox flinched from the kick but recovered. "Curse you!" He focused demonic charka on his claws and swiped it at the air. Red slashes in the air headed towards Naruto. He dodged it but he still felt like his skin is burning just being close.

"That's enough. You have been a satisfying target but now I'm getting bored." 'I'm tired as hell. He can beat my four tail form if he wanted to.' Kyuubi added in his thought.

"Kyuubi, why are you panting?" Naruto huffed.

"Shut up. Test your new technique on me." The fox demon evilly grinned.

"I'm coming…" Golden chakra surrounded Naruto but then vanished. His eyes were glowing with mischievousness. "…to get you."

He used shunshin to go behind the Kyuubi in less than a second. He punched and kicked different places with such speed. The demon yelped not able to dodge or block. Naruto stopped abruptly to check the Kyuubi. Blood dribbled through his sharp teeth. He can't move his body at all except a few twitches. "You…bastard…I'm lucky… I heal fast or else I would have been paralyzed or dead." The kitsune slowly said in pain.

Kyuubi lifted himself up. His wounds were closing up and his eyes gleamed brighter red.

"Gomen, you could have actually died." Naruto scratched his head.

"Don't say that. You beat the enemy down with a lot of force. It will take less time to take care of them. They don't give a crap if you say 'Sorry, I overdid it.'"

"You are also going to say don't use the same jutsu over and over. You have to be flexible, ne? You kept yelling in my head when I did that when I was younger."

"Probably, you kept doing _Kage Bunshin._" Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it. I was young and stupid. Deal with it!"

"Enough of that, I'm going to see how fast you are. Throw a kunai, as fast as you can, at that log 150 feet away from here. It has to be dead on accurate. Shunshin over there and catch it before it hits. Keep your weights on, got that!"

"Geez, furball." Naruto dug in his pouch and got a kunai. "Start!"

He threw the kunai at the log. It is a blur in the air. Naruto shunshined to the log faster than the kunai. The blond caught it in mid air. Wind whipped after two seconds. "Easy!"

"Now keep it up while doing it continuously….getting closer to the log until you are five feet away." The fox chuckled.

"NANI?!"

Naruto was tired but it is only sunset. He managed to only do seven feet away. If he goes closer the kunai will hit him or the target. The Kyuubi took a nap on the tree after five attempts catching the kunai.

The blonds eyes were drooping. 'Got to go five feet.' The ground closed on him.

_"Hey, don't overdo yourself, kid." Someone said. Naruto wiped sweat off of his brow. _

_"Migaru-sensei, I want to get stronger. I don't have time to rest!" Naruto pouted. Migaru whacked him in the head._

_"You will get yourself killed if you don't at least rest!" Migaru's chocolate brown eyes stared at him. He has black hair like the color of a crow. He quit being an Anbu member actually the Raikage made him into a jounin recently._

_"What makes you think I will listen to you ol-" He got punched into the ground. "Itai!"_

_"I am not that old! I'm only 24!!" Migaru forcefully said through his teeth._

_"You sometimes act a lot older in fights." Naruto looked at a bird who flew out of the trees._

_"Age is just a number, ever heard of it? Anyway if you rest I'll treat you to ramen. Sora will have to help though." Migaru waved it off like something unimportant._

_"Nani! Naruto eats like a freakin pig when it comes to ramen!" Sora yelled in the background._

_"I'll give you a deal. If you eat less ramen I'll give you one of my katana. You'll grow alot more too."_

_"Nani! Ramen is food for the gods!" Naruto yelled._

_"Think about it baka, get a new diet to get stronger." Sora said. "To protect...your friends..."_

_"Fine! You have to have sacrifices,ne?"_

_"Yes, you have a great goal, Naruto." Migaru grinned._

Naruto opened his eyes. 'What the hell...' It is a moonless night and Naruto is still in the training grounds. He kept thinking about the dream...or memory. He shifted and he was next to something soft. The blond noticed that whatever he is leaning on is breathing. The red fur belonged to the Kyuubi.

'Thanks Kyuu...' He drifted off to sleep again.

Hinata walked to the training grounds. She saw a man and a huge beast of some sort. She approached their sleeping figures. "Naruto...kun..." Hinata jumped up when the blond and fox stirred.

"Hello...Hinata-chan..." Naruto yawned. "What are you doing at..." He looked around. "...Five in the morning." She told him she came to train.

Kyuubi studied her. She squealed and watched the fox, then Naruto, then the fox.

"Oh...that is my pal ummmm..."

"Jigyoku."Kyuubi whispered so low that no regular human can hear.

"Jigyoku...it suits him..."Naruto nervously laughed. Hinata didn't recognize him because he has less demonic chakra.

"Can I..." She reached for "Jigyoku's" head. Naruto stopped her by holding her wrist. Then, all of a sudden she turned red. 'No...he wouldn't like me... I have Kiba and I love him...but...'

"He doesn't let anyone other than myself to touch him. Thanks for waking us up though."

"Gomen...See..you Naruto-kun." Hinata got up and walked away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kyuu...She still has a crush on me...but..."

"You can't return her feelings can you?" Kyuubi said. "Someone's coming..."

Sakura ran to him out of breath. "The invasion has began! Orochimaru's forces are going through the gates."

"Shit...This early!"

**_

* * *

_**

Dun..Dun...Dun...Now it really begins! Muhahaha! You didn't expect that!

**_Next: Comrades..._**


	12. Comrade

**Comrade**

Naruto and Kyuubi quickly stood up. He grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Hold on to me as tightly as you can."

She gripped his waist with a blush. "What is the point in-" Naruto shunshined before she could say anymore. Kyuubi followed him.

Naruto poked Sakura. She opened an eye. "We are in the hokage's office. Gomen, I didn't warn you."

Sakura let go and her legs were wobbly. "I don't want to do this again anytime soon."

Naruto smirked, then it disappeared. "Tsunade, what happened?"

The hokage rubbed her forehead. "Let's say Orochimaru 'knocked our front door.' Can you get your personal squad to be in the front lines? You have experience with it. The others will support you. If you meet the snake make sure you have help got it?!"

An explosion rocked the building. Naruto grinned with the Kyuubi and shunshined outside. He took out a radio from his pocket. "Hawk, Toad, Dog, Lizard hurry and met me in the rock heads ASAP."

Kyuubi howled and the fox summons appeared out of nowhere.

Gigen chased his tail. "Yay! Action!"

Sora appeared in flames, Keiro followed soon after. Jiraiya walked from the trees with…. Kakashi?

"Yo." Kakashi didn't have his book.

"Summon your dogs. We will have more numbers."

"Got you." He bit his thumb. "Kushiyose no jutsu!" Eight dogs appeared in a cloud of smoke. Pakkun nodded to Kakashi.

"Jiraiya, you'll be taking the giant snake that appeared two minutes ago." Naruto pointed to the brown snake that is crushing the gate.

"Yosh." Jiraiya bit his thumb and jumped off of the rock head. "Kushiyose no jutsu!"

Smoke covered the field and Gamabunta caught Jiraiya. **"It's you….."**

"Let's squish that snake over there." They headed towards the summon.

"Sora and I will go left, Kakashi and Keiro go right. We need to be near each other by 100 ft. Half our summons be in the middle and the other will be in our sides. We could communicate with the radio on each of your scarves or vest."

The summons nodded and automatically took their spots. "Let's go."

The summons and nin headed to the front gate in high speed. They slipped under Jiraiya's battle. Enemies were in the forest and they went straight for them.

Fangs, claws, and blades clashed with the Sound. Shippuu and Kyuubi took care of a whole platoon. Sora bit his thumb and trace it on the flame pattern of his zanbatou. "Fennikusu! Kushiyose no jutsu." Black smoke covered the forest and the temperature rose. A cry could be heard and a phoenix blew the smoke away with it's wings. "Kouentsume, burn them to the ground." Sora pointed his sword at the scared Sound nin. The phoenix swooped low to the ground and everything burst into flames.

Naruto could hear yells and agonizing cries. "How come he gets all the fun?"

The Sound nin stared at him like he is going to do something. They then charged him.

He sent intense killer intent and the Sound was paralyzed with fear. "That is not needed….Oh well." Naruto grinned. He disappeared and reappeared slitting each of the nin's vital points. When he stopped, the bodies all fell at the same time.

Naruto shrugged. "That was seriously boring…"

Tokage tossed a few more senbon needles at an unsuspecting nin. Bodies littered the field with Kakashi sweating in the background.

"How could you kill them with just senbon?"

"Waste of time if I use my wakizashi but it is more fun. The senbon has a high concentration of poison on each one like a komodo dragon's spit. It eats away at their flesh and tissue. It will be fatal if you get hit in a few spots….." He threw one with precision at a Sound nin behind him in the neck. "…..but I want to have a strong opponent to let me use my blades."

'Where does the kid learn this stuff?' Kakashi punched a nin behind him.

Shippuu followed Naruto who was already covered in blood. Blood dripped from Naruto's face like a mask.

"Boss, are you bleeding?"

"….More like some one else's." He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Why hello, Naruto-kun." A voice said. Naruto froze.

"Shit…." Both the master and the summon cursed.

Orochimaru walked out of the shadows of the forest with a sinister smirk. Shippuu snarled, "He reeks of malice and snakes."

"You got Sasuke, didn't you? I knew one day he'll pay the price for just revenge and power." Naruto calmly stated but he still glared at the Sannin.

"Naruto-kun, I already have his body. Now I have the Sharingan." His yellow eyes focused on the blond.

Sora, Musei, and Kyuubi were a hundred feet away from him. Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku…I'll destroy everyone….Wretched Sarutobi…He should have been dead a long time ago so I could capture Konoha earlier. I enjoy it a second time though…"

Naruto growled, "You deserve to die, bastard! _Doton: Koketsu!_"

Earth rose from the ground and clamped Orochimaru's body that you can only see his upper half. Kyuubi opened his mouth and a ball of red chakra kept growing bigger and bigger. It shot at him while Shippuu slashed at the air and winds whipped towards Orochimaru. Sora did handsigns in a blur and took advantage of the winds. _"Katon:Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" _Sora exhaled and a humungous dragon of fire opened its jaws. It turned blue from the winds and consumed whats left of Orochimaru.

Musei the black fox scanned the area. "Boss! He shed his skin!"

"You actually made me worry." Orochimaru appeared out of the earth. His eyes are red.

Naruto felt anger pulsing through him. "Using someone else's power for your own! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" He gripped his gloved hand. He charged a spiraling ball of chakra on it. Naruto shunshined behind Orochimaru and forced it on him. "_Fuuton:Rasenshuriken!"_With a sickening crack the Sannin flew across the field.

Sora gripped his zanbatou tighter. "Is he dead?" A figure rose from the smoke. "You got to do better than that Naruto..." Orochimaru cracked his neck. "...Or else you might get killed. _Doton:Gansou Ochiiru."_Earth surrounded Naruto until they could only see his head. "You are not getting away with this, teme!"

Orochimaru smirked,"_Mangekyou: Tsukuyomi." _Naruto saw everyone running towards him. "No!" Kyuubi howled. Darkness enveloped him and then a red sky appeared.

_"Welcome, Naruto...to the world of the Tsukuyomi. You are going to see your memories for 48 hours." Orochimaru's voice echoes. Naruto growled. "Show yourself you Coward!" The darkness turned into a field. He gasped. 'I know this place...' He sees a younger version of Sora and himself running towards their sensei. "Migaru-aniki! Hold on!" Migaru is on the ground with blood covering him. He is barely breathing. It began to rain soaking them and you can see corpses in the background._

_"You...should...run. Leave m-me here."Migaru struggled. Blood ran from his chest and his hair is quickly getting soaked with blood._

_"No! We'll get medics and-" Sora cried._

_"Listen..I won't get medical attention fast enough." Migaru's eyes pierced the two. "Protect Karename and my son for me...You are my precious people..."_

_"We promise..."_

_Life faded away as he smiles. "Ame is crying..." Sobs shook the two as he went limp. "MIGARU!!"_

_"Oh how touching...you didn't keep your promise...You're a monster who snapped and killed those poor Iwa nin." Orochimaru laughed. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled._

_He then whispered. "Karename and Nagare...It's my fault..." After playing the scene for something times(lost count), the scenery changed to the empty streets of Konoha. "12 hours 25 min and 40 seconds." Naruto blankly stared at the ground. "Help! Somebody!" He immediately whipped his head up. He can see himself as a five year old getting beat up by a bunch of villagers. Blood is splattered everywhere. Naruto froze in fear staring at the boy calling for help which never came._

_'Naruto, are you just going to give in to Orochimaru?' A voice said. He never heard of the voice before. Caring and wise._

_'Am I really just a monster? They always see me that way...' _

_'Wake up! Would your friends abandon you when they hear that you are a demon? In their eyes they don't see you as a monster or demon but a person.'_

_'It's my fault that Migaru's family is dead because I left them alone! I killed or slaughtered Iwa nin just because of someone's death!' Naruto felt that he wants to switch with himself when he was a boy. He deserved to get beaten._

_'Migaru wouldn't want you to think that way. He wouldn't blame you. Remember Sakura, she was devastated when you 'died.' You are better than that! What about your dream? You have to move on and do something else than dwell on your regrets.' The voice said._

_"You're right...I have to protect my precious people, and keep it from happening again!"_

_'Don't worry...you will be surprised.' The world went dark again._

_"Who are you?" Naruto could barely hear himself._

_'I am someone you always wanted to see... I'll warn you...you'll see that...' The voice faded._

After a second Orochimaru, backed up a step. "How?" Naruto's eyes glowed a brighter blue. "Secret" Kyuubi pounced on the Sannin but then he melted into the earth.

Musei sniffed and his claws became longer and as hard as diamond. Orochimaru came from underground with the Kusanagi. Musei blocked with his claws. Sora aimed the sword to slash his head. He melted again to the earth.

They looked around the field in high alert. "To subtract the numbers, I'll do this...Edo Tensei."

"Shit."Naruto and the others whirled around. Two coffins rose from the ground. "Kyuu, stop the next one from rising!" Kyuubi slammed his paw on the ground and stopped the coffin halfway. "That would have sucked." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, you have grown up." Sarutobi commented.

"Sora, Naruto, good to see you again." Migaru said with a nervous laugh.

Naruto looked away. "Orochimaru...you got Sasuke and I realised that it is his choice to destroy Konoha...but you are seriously pissing me off. You are opening old wounds and forcing the dead to do your bidding."

"Kukukuku." Orochimaru chuckled. "I can't resist, could I?" He planted the kunai in their heads. Their bodies turned more and more alive but their eyes are lifeless.

Migaru did hand signs in a blur. Musei ran towards him as quickly as he can. "_Hyourou no Jutsu!" _Ice formed out of nowhere and surrounded Musei. The fox was too slow and started biting the ice out of his legs. It didn't stop forming until he is frozen in a block of ice. 'I almost forgot he is kind of related to Haku.' Naruto thought.

Sarutobi appeared behind Naruto and Shippuu. "_Katon: Endan." _He breathed out fire. Naruto was quick enough and grabbed Shippuu by the tail. He shunshined to the other side of the field. Shippuu had chibi tears in his eyes. "My tail...Itai." Naruto ignored him. "Get help from the hokage when you feel like we really need to."

_"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" _Strong gusts of wind whipped in the field. Sora inhaled. "Katon: _Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _Fire streamed out of his mouth and the winds helped it grow bigger. Kyuubi took advantage of the fire and ran towards Orochimaru. His fur was almost on fire but the fox paid no attention. "Teme..." He bit the Sannin on the shoulder and kept hanging on.

"Let go!" The Sannin yelled. He took the Kusanagi and stabbed him. The Kyuubi looked up at Orochimaru. "Like that's going to kill a demon."

'How could I stop jiji-san and my dead sensei...that's it!' Naruto thought while he saw the Kyuubi tossed in the air and landed near his feet. "I'm only as strong as the Nibi and maybe Sanbi and I don't have that much chakra in me." The fox said.

"I need to do something first. You got to keep Orochimaru occupied." Naruto focused his chakra and slammed his palm on the fox's seal. Two more tails sprouted from him. "Now you are the Yonbi. Hurrry up." The demon went back to Orochimaru.

_"Kage bunshin no Jutsu." _Four clones appeared next to him. Naruto shunshined to Sora. "Can you distract them for a second?" Sora nodded. 'I hope this works.'

**Kushiyose no jutsu/Summoning technique**

**Doton: Koketsu/Earth element: Jaws of Death**

**Katon:Gouryuuka no Jutsu/Fire element:Great Dragon Fire technique**

**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken/Wind element:Spiral Shuriken**

**Doton:Gansou Ochiiru/Earth element:Rock formation Trap**

**Mangekyou: Tsukuyomi/Kaleidoscope: God of the Moon**

**Edo Tensei/Resurrection to the Impure World**

**Hyourou no Jutsu: Ice prison technique**

**Katon: Endan/Fire element: Fireball**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa/Wind element:Great Breakthrough **

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/Fire element: Great Fire ball technique**

**Nibi/Two tailed demon**

**Sanbi/Three tailed demon**

**Yonbi/Four tailed demon**

**_Muhaha! Lets see, what they planned. Please review!_**

**_Enjoy! Next: Death.._**

**_Ja Ne! _**


	13. Death

**Death**

"I hope he doesn't do any thing stupid." Sora muttered under his breath. Their dead teacher spotted him. "_Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" _A Black dragon made of ice rapidly headed towards Sora. He took Kouentsume and sliced the dragon in half. He kept charging at Migaru. With a chakra enhanced punch, you could hear a snap. Migaru recovered with a backflip. _"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri." _He slammed his foot on the ground. A wave of water headed towards Sora. "I should have learned some doton jutsu."

In the background you can see Sora getting swept away by water. Then his dead sensei kicked the crap out of him when he hit a tree. Naruto wasn't paying attention and almost got hit by Sarutobi's diamond pole. "I don't know where he got it but how is he so fast for an old geezer?" Naruto parried with his katana. He was too quick and skewered Sarutobi in the chest. The old man pulled it out of him like it is just a splinter with little effort. 'I need to do that jutsu. When I stabbed jiji-san in the heart, he kept going. I have no choice.'

The Kyuubi jumped next to him. "What do you plan on doing, kit?"

"We have to summon death itself." Naruto grimaced.

"You mean?"

"Yes..."

His shadow clones grabbed Migaru and Sarutobi. Sora was keeping Orochimaru from interrupting using a fire jutsu. Naruto made more clones to hold them. 'Snake...Boar...Ram...Rabbit...Dog...Rat...Bird...Horse...Snake...'

"_Shiki Fuujin."_ All of a sudden you could feel the chill of death. The Shinigami appeared behind Naruto. "I'll help you." Kyuubi whispered as he glared at the death god.

Two hands pulled at the two bodies and started sealing them in the two Narutos' stomach. The demon fox growled as he eats their souls. 'I'm going to die along with kit. I have to admit that I will miss this world.'

"Fuuin!" The pulling stops and their souls are sealed.

"Interesting..." The Shinigami laughed evilly and vanished. Kyuubi kept his eyes close waiting for death to overcome him.

"Umm...Kyuu..." A voice said.

"Am I in hell? Why did you come with me? You are too nice." The demon asked.

"Stop standing there dumb fox. You and I are as alive as everyone else. The Shinigami must be getting to your head. " Naruto hissed. He ate a soldier pill that Tsunade made for him.

"Shit." The fox opened his eyes. He was unsure whether he was disappointed or embarrassed.

Orochimaru is pissed. "How? You should have died!"

"It's called Kage Bunshin, smartass."

"Great going kit, you tricked death itself." '_Well I did before Yondaime sealed me into the kid.'_

Naruto noticed Shippuu is gone. Sora panting slightly as he glares at the Sannin. "Let's continue shall we?" Naruto unsheathed Chibakushin, his katana.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and his blade, Kusanagi, came out. They engaged into a sword fight. Sora swung his sword at him. The Kyuubi tried to claw his head off but barely avoided the Kouentsume.

"Watch it!" Some of his fur drifted onto the grass. He swept his tail low only to have it blocked.

The Sannin tried to slice at Naruto's neck. He dodged but he had a cut on his cheek. Orochimaru pointed at Sora and Kyuubi. _"Doton: Gansou Ochiiru!"_ Rock wrapped around their legs, arms, and Kyuubi's tails. "Orochimaru! Come back here and fight me!" When the demon tried raising his temperature, the rock was hardening even more. "_Doton: Daiyamondo Kasui." _Dagger like spikes of diamond formed. It rained on the two. Sora is barely conscious with them stuck to him like a porcupine. The fox is bleeding but he is still trying to get out. 'I hope you beat him, kit.'

"This is why you should not forget about your opponent. Naruto attacked from behind with a slash of his katana. It only cut his hand but he still dodged. Orochimaru held his hand in pain. "What the hell did you do?!"

"It's called Chibakushin for a reason. It makes it ten times the pain it actually is..." The blade turned crimson red. "...Huh, it seems it wants more of your blood."

They went on with clashing blade against blade. They separated and Naruto sheathed his blade which turned back to normal. "Time to end it quickly..." Yellow chakra crackled all over his body then vanished. You could see an occasional spark coming from him. He released a small seal on his back. "It's called _Raijuu Genkotsu._ You can't run teme."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared from above. He punched the Sannin and he blocked another punch. The blond kept vanishing then giving a couple punches and kicks. Orochimaru has no feelings in different parts of his body.

"If I hit you in the heart or in the head, you'll die instantly." Naruto glared at him.

"Curse you." Snakes wrapped themselves on Naruto's legs while he wasn't looking.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hands shot out from underground and grabbed the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru had his Kusanagi and stabbed the ground. Naruto then flew out of the earth with blood dripping down from his belly.

"You shouldn't have used your real body, Naruto-kun."

"You don't have good movement on your arms and legs. They are partly useless."

Orochimaru with shaking hands he tried to cut his thumb. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ Smoke covered the field. A giant purple snake appeared. **"Orochimaru what did you summon me for?"**

Naruto stared in awe at the snake. "Need help, kit?" He turned to see the Kyuubi freed and Sora leaning on a tree for support. "Kyuu, I could only give you six or seven tails. If you have more it will be bad for both of us."

"Six...This body could only take six." Naruto tapped his forehead and the Kyuubi grew bigger. He is not as big as Manda but he is more powerful. Thunder roared as a storm approaches.

"**Very well Orochimaru but I expect one hundred sacrifices later." **Manda hissed.

"**We will pulverize you and you pet snake."**

"**Pet? I'm nobody's pet! If we beat them, you don't need to give any sacrifices."**

The Kyuubi-er Rokubi held Manda with his claws while the snake wrapped around him. The fox sank his teeth into his scales that he lost his grip. He took advantage the moment he slammed his tail on the snake's head. The Kyuubi used his chakra blast on the snake boss only to find his skin in flames. Manda attacked from behind and bit him with venom dropping to the ground. Orochimaru and Naruto went in a taijutsu match in mid-air. They were blurs in the sky. Naruto got kicked in the stomach and flew straight towards the Kyuubi. The fox caught him with his tail.

"Orochimaru, even though you took over my friend, my brother's body. I will give you no mercy. I'll make sure you die for the trouble you caused." Naruto powered up a rasenshuriken on his hand. Orochimaru's hand crackled. They charged.

"CHIDORI!"

"DIE, YOU TEME! RASENSHURIKEN!"

They clashed and a bright light enveloped the field.

* * *

After she saw, a bright light Sakura ran to a clearing. The rain poured. She saw half of the field destroyed and blood splatters. "Over here!" Shippuu yelled.

Sora was lying on a tree with cuts and a few spikes sticking on his chest. Medics checked him and used healing jutsus. 'Where's Naruto? I met Keiro and Kakashi after the soldiers retreated. Jiraiya took care of Kabuto and the snake. Where are you?'

"I smell him! Follow me!" Shippuu ran into the forest. Sakura followed.

In a clearing with a huge pawprint which is Kyuubi's, Naruto stared at the sky letting the rain hit his face. He just lied there in a pool of blood with the Kyuubi a few feet away with only one tail. The fox can't move from too much chakra at once.

"Boss!" "Naruto!"

He could see Sakura's worried face and Shippuu in the background. "Hey, Sakura-chan..."

"Don't talk baka! Right know you have a huge hole on your chest!"

"I'm not healing as fast anymore but I still heal faster then normal people." Naruto could feel his wound closing. "How's Kyuubi?"

"I'm surprise you could still talk. He's fine just unconscious... Although he has snake venom in his system. Wait, did you say Kyuubi?"

"That's him. He'll heal from the bite."

"What happened to Orochimaru?"

Naruto tried to stand up but she held him down.

_"CHIDORI!"_

_"DIE, YOU TEME! RASENSHURIKEN!"_

_Orochimaru hit him head on in the chest. Ignoring the pain, he thrust his palm on the Sannin's head where it explodes on impact. It destroyed the upper half of his body. Naruto kept falling with blood dripping from him. Manda stared at the blond before disappearing in smoke. The Kyuubi caught him before turning back to normal. The mini Kyuubi went to Orochimaru's body and burnt it making sure he never comes back ever again. Exhausted he went to Naruto. "Great job, kit." He fell in the ground with his body aching all over._

"Just rest..." Sakura said. "...but let me ask you something why didn't you seal Orochimaru like the two puppets of his."

"I needed to beat the crap out of him myself...if what he did..."Naruto went unconscious.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Did you really think this is the end? No it isn't! Why is it that the Fourth didn't come out two times in a row? What happened to him? Not telling... What's funny is that Sarutobi went against Orochimaru who has used _****_Edo_****_ Tensei. What happened to him? Not telling..._**

**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu/Ice element: Black Dragon Blizzard**

**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri/Water Element: Rising Water Cutter**

**Shiki Fuujin/ Corpse Spirit Sealing method_-It is the same jutsu that the Third and Fourth use_**

**Shinigami/Death god**

**Fuuin/seal**

**Chibakushin/blood rush**

**Kusanagi/grass cutter**

**Doton: Gansou Ochiiru/ Earth element: Rock formation trap**

**Doton: Daiyamondo Kasui/Earth element: Diamond spikes**

**Raijuu Genkotsu/ Thunder beast fist -_Raijuu-is a mythical beast who falls in the form a of a thunder bolt. (Just so you know) _**

**Rokubi/Six tails-_The Kyuubi can't use nine tails for two reasons (1) He might 'accidentally' destroy everything and his body can't take it (2) Naruto is used to having him sealed in. It would mess up his seal and may kill him in the process_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	14. Hero?

**Hero?**

_Naruto found himself in darkness "Kit?" He turned around to see the Kyuubi in the darkness. _

"_You are in here too? Are you in my mind again?"_

"_I don't know!" The fox growled._

_All of a sudden, the Death God appeared. "Eeep…." Naruto turned away. "Don't worry, mortal. I'm not going to take your life. You are here for my gratitude. Although you gave me your Kage Bunshin…."_

"_Huh?" They both said at the same time._

"_You defeated Orochimaru who is breaking the rules time and time again. He tried to be immortal and reviving the dead. I've always wanted to kill him personally but I'm only a spirit." The Shinigami stated._

"_Well…Shingami-dono. We don't need to be thanked." The Kyuubi said._

"_You see I need to tell you something. There is one person who is out of my stomach. I am allowing him to keep living until you or he dies. I am not going to do that again understood."_

"_Hai…but who is he?" Naruto asked._

_The Shinigami chuckled, "That will be answered in due time. I need to give you this before time runs out."_

_He hands him a scroll. "Kyuubi no Yoko, if you tell Kami, I swear I'll personally see to your death. Pretend this never happened…." The Kyuubi whimpers._

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the Kyuubi in a bed which he looks too big in. He hates hospitals. "Kyuubi, this must be one of Tsunade's private rooms. If it is any other with a regular doctor I would be dead."

"Since the war is over, they will throw us away like tools. They would be saying 'I don't remember you helping us…You stepped foot in this village and must be punished." The Kyuubi impersonated one of the old advisers in the council.

"How do you know about that?"

"Years of studying how a human mind works but yours…."

"Damn…I miss this village too much." Naruto admitted. "I thought about that before…then I forgot everything. I'm kind of selfish….right Kyu?"

His red eyes watched him. "Hmm….Wait a second! We need to see what is in the scroll the Shinigami gave you."

Naruto looked at his hand surprised to see a scroll. It has a red dragon decorating the scroll and a black string tying it together.

"You have his respect now…." The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes as if he is thinking about something.

Naruto untied the string and unrolled it. "These are jutsus. Demonic jutsus. There are only four."

The Kyuubi read it shocked. "Hyoukyo no Jutsu….Rei Satsu no Jutsu….Sendo Ryouken no Jutsu…Chishio Bunshin... This take a lot of chakra and not even a Sharingan could copy them. The strongest ninja in the world can't stop them. Hyokyo is devil possession where it depends on how the damage is to them depending on their darkness. They die and their bodies and jutsus could do you good. I'll say it in more detail but it is _almost_like Edo Tensei. Rei Satsu separates people's souls and 'lock' them out of their bodies temporarily. It leaves their souls vulnerable with hungry ghost and demons. Sendo Ryouken is a wolf like ghost. It could eat the souls of your targets and can't be blocked. You have to make it respect you first so it wouldn't eat your soul and your loved ones. Chisio bunshin requires a drop of blood for each. The clone will look alive and it could take more blows until it dispels. It is good for faking people's deaths. I will only limit you to using one technique per day so only use it if you need to but the Chishio Bunshin multiple times. I say that technique only certain times."

Naruto listened to everything he says. "Cool."

"Keep the scroll locked up in my room in the 'secret compartment.'"

"Let's get out of here." Naruto is in his hospital gown. He changed in high speeds and they leapt out of the window. They went from roof top to roof top and jump through the window in the hokage tower. The villagers could hear a huge thud in the hokage's office.

A few yells and punches later, the fox felt fear from the angry hokage. Tsunade is obviously in a bad mood from her meeting. "The nerve on some people in the council! They kept seeing you as a demon child! They say they want to get rid of you since the war is over. Most of the village, respects you though."

Naruto unsealed a punching dummy from a scroll. He brings it just in case Tsunade is enraged. She punched the life-sized 'Ero-Sennin' dummy without a second thought. Naruto was a little nervous just watching the poor doll.

"I wish that they see you as what you are! They are looking for you!" She kneed it in its (god-should-I-say-it).

Naruto winced and the fox's sweat dropped. Tsunade was panting and for her last thing she did is she threw it out the window. It poofed out of existence and went back to the scroll. 'I should also bring one for Sakura next time.'

"Thanks, Naruto. I don't really know what to do anymore."

"I'll think about it and keep an eye out for Root members and such. If they ask, tell them I went to Kumo for a little mission." Naruto got up from his chair. "I'll even send my Chishio Bunshin to do it."

Tsunade watched him with a funny face. "Wait a second. I'll 'persuade' them myself. Where are they right now?"

"In a meeting…. Can I help too?"

Naruto headed for the meeting room with the Kyuubi and Tsunade. The blond just kicked the door open. Everyone inside stared at him.

"Stop him! How could you interrupt an important meeting?" Homura yelled.

"You have to keep out of the village, _demon_!" Danzo said.

The Kyuubi snarled at the insult. Everyone's eyes are on the fox demon. "He is not the demon. I'm right here, fleshbags. How dare you insult my _jailor_! You all deserve to rot in hell!" Kyuubi released killer intent which made one of the council men faint on the spot.

"How is he out of the seal if you are his jailor?" Koharu watched intently at the fox.

"He is not out. His powers are still locked up in me while his soul is out here. Simple." Naruto glared.

"Why do you trust this demon?"

"He won't try anything dumb as before…" Kyuubi growled at him. "In fact, he is the wisest of youkai. Let me tell you something… you ignored my father's dying wish."

The council is silent. "Very well… you may resume your meeting." Naruto turned around with the Kyuubi taking one last look at them and followed him.

Naruto is boiling with anger and he gulped down some sake. The Kyuubi henged (yes...he can use jutsus) into a man with wild red hair and red eyes. He wore black and drank with him. "Stop. You'll get a bad hangover later."

"What can I say..It calms me down."

"You drink when you are ticked off. What's up?" Sora sat on a stool next to him. He counted how many bottles.

"Kit, went against the council. If only you are there. The hokage didn't have to help." He chuckled.

"Damn...I should have been there."

Naruto banged his head on the table. "Take me home...too much...sake.." He slurred. The Kyuubi cannot get drunk so he can walk straight. Sora sighed and put the money on the counter. He put Naruto's arm around his shoulder and dragged him out of the bar.

Naruto's vision is blurry but thought he saw a man with blond hair and a white cloak. The Kyuubi sniffed the air and growled in a low voice. "...Yondaime..." Sora scanned the streets seeing people pass by. "I don't see him..maybe the sake is getting to you."

"I swear I won't forget that scent!" The Kyuubi muttered. He is still in henge. Naruto stood up but stumbled. "Let's go, Kyu. He disappeared _or maybe it's your imagination_. We will look into it later because I have a headache."

They headed to the estates. When they are far enough, Kyuubi dispelled the henge. "I wonder how you humans walk in two legs?"

"Do you imagine us humans in four legs?"

"Good point."

A pink haired kunoichi ran towards them. "Are you ok? I heard what happened." Sakura then looked at Naruto who is getting supported by Sora. "What did he do?"

Sora chuckled. "Let's say he nearly emptied out five bottles in the bar."

Sakura punched him in the head. "When did you drink? I bet Tsunade-sama or that pervert has to do with it!"

A man wandered the streets and he looked at the rock wall. 'Where am I? I can't remember. How many years passed?' He hid in the corner using a concealing jutsu.

* * *

**_Hehehe...Let's see what happens..._**

**Hyoukyo no Jutsu/ Devil Possession technique**

**Rei Satsu no Jutsu/ Soul Split technique**

**Sendo Ryouken no Jutsu/ Death Hound technique**

**Chishio Bunshin/ Blood clone**

**_Yes I made the Shinigami appear and stuff(which is cool XD) Yes I made Naruto like this(ha! take that old geezers!)...Yes I made the Fouth appear...but hey it's my story...I don't own Naruto though..._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	15. Birthday

****

Birthday

Sora sighed watching Naruto who is in a bad mood. 'I can't believe he forgot about yesterday. Now he is the same age as me.' Sora thought. Keiro is sleeping peacefully on the couch. Naruto is trying out the new jutsu's 'someone' gave him. The Kyuubi is out investigating about the Fourth he was talking…er…complaining about.

Naruto decided to try out the Sendo Ryouken. He looked at the scroll and did about thirty hand signs slowly. The final hand sign was different from the basic ones. It looked almost like the horse and dragon sign combined. _"Sendo Ryouken!" _

The air turned cold as a dog like ghost appeared. It is as big as the Kyuubi in his six tailed form, which is two times as big as a house. _"Why do you summon me, mortal?"_ Its red eyes glared at him.

"Can anyone see you or hear you?"

"_No. I am a youkai. Only demons like bijuu, some summonings, and jinchuuriki. I'm surprised you know how to summon me_."

"Um…"

"_Call me Keibatsu. Give me one good reason why I should not devour your soul." _He gave killer intent that could make people run away but Naruto held his ground like nothing happened.

"Keibatsu-sama, I am a jinchuuriki and Shinigami-sama gave me a scroll with your jutsu and others."

Keibatsu is stunned but then grinned. "_Shinigami-sama? He must have really been interested in you. Very well…I will allow you to use me when needed. We can talk telepathically so people won't think you are insane. I don't count as a summon so I come directly from ….." _Naruto cannot hear what he said as if the word never existed.

"_No mortal cannot hear the word '…' since it is a secret or law. What bijuu is in you?"_

"I hold the Kyuubi no yoko."

The dog ghost's laugh shook the training grounds. _"The Kyuubi? That baka must have learned his lesson by now! Muhaha!"_

"You know him?"

"_Yes… I like to stay and chat but I got to disappear soon." _

"Do you require anything like sacrifices or sake or…."

"_Nope..I'm not a summon remember I don't follow their rules. See you again Naruto Namikaze." _His image faded into the air.

"How does he know my name?"

* * *

Sakura remembered that yesterday was Naruto's birthday during the Kyuubi attack. She went to his doorstep. She doesn't know whether she wants to knock or not. The door opened and Sakura jumped in shocked. She is relived it was Sora.

"Hello Sakura-san. Were you going to do something?" He smiled.

"Umm….is Naruto-kun there? I got to say happy birthday because…"

"He is in the training grounds…" She was about to turn around. "Not those training grounds. The one in this estate. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Sora-kun."

Sora whispered in her ear and her face lit up. "I'll do that! I get everyone right away. Arigato."

"Keiro and I will help you. I'll just keep him busy." Keiro was behind him with a funny face.

"Fine if it will help Fox-san." Keiro followed Sakura.

* * *

The Kyuubi went in his human form (the henge). His hair is crimson red and his eyes are close to black. It is so nobody will make a fuss about his fox like eyes. It is the same form as when he went with the blond in the bar. He looks exactly like Naruto but only longer hair and no whisker marks.

He sniffed the air. 'First I would sense him then it would disappear. Then it would do it again. Is he really making this harder?'

The fox whirled to see the hokage heads. He then shunshined to the Godaime's head. He growled when he saw a man who sealed him, the man he fought was sitting on his rock head. "Yondaime…"

The blond haired hokage stared in shock. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember that day? The day you sealed me into your son!"

The Yondaime froze at the person in front of him. "Kyuubi? How did you get out?"

He dispelled the henge and the Fourth watched his one tailed form. "Your son let me out. I've been his….friend..ever since." He forced friend out.

He listened to the fox. " Explain. What happened to him? His life…" Kyuubi saw his determined face and sighed.

"Before I hated him because I've been sealed into a human. When I watched his life through his eyes, I started to reconsider. I changed from angry, to respect, to calling him 'kit'." Kyuubi swished his tail. "Minato…did you really think he will be called a hero?"

Minato looked away. "They didn't. Am I right?"

The fox tilted his head. "Yes. I respected him because he vowed to protect everyone. Let me say this straight out. His life was a living hell. The glares, the daily beatings, even their children followed their example but he still smiled. Naruto wanted people to respect him. He was alone except me to talk to. I didn't want admit I feel sorry for him because he doesn't deserve it." Minato clenched his eyes shut.

"Tell me more."

"The villagers started to see how Naruto tried to save them many times. Then…Something happened." Kyuubi watched the clouds.

"What…What happened?"

"I was Jiraiya is here to explain this to you but he isn't here. I wanted to attack you a few minutes ago but I don't feel like it now. I'll continue but the rest is what you have to ask him yourself. He was friends with a Uchicha named Sasuke. You see he considered him a brother. That boy was the last survivor from the Uchicha massacre. That boy gave up everything to have revenge on his brother. All he wants is power. Sasuke left to seek a traitor, Orochimaru. Naruto ,of course, tried to stop him but they ended up fighting each other. Sasuke almost killed him with a chidori through the chest…"

"You mean Kakashi taught him that technique?!"

"Yes but he didn't have any choice. The chidori hurt more because his friend wanted revenge more than the life of his friends. When he came back, the council were furious but since the Sandaime protected him, they planned on getting Naruto one day. When he was sixteen, that made it look as if he hurt a villager. They wanted to execute him but Tsunade argued with them. He was banished from Konoha…and he came back here by order from the council."

Minato gritted his teeth. "The council controlled him like he was some sort of pet? Or weapon?"

"Pretty much…"

"Did the hokage do anything?"

"The Sandaime died when he was thirteen. Tsunade took his place but the council got more powerful."

Minato walked from the rock heads with his hair covering his eyes. The fox followed him to make sure he doesn't try anything. "Does he hate me?"

The Kyuubi grinned, "Ask him yourself." Minato and Kyuubi leapt down to the village.

* * *

Sora tugged him on. "Where are we going?" Naruto twitched with annoyance.

"Where ever you want! We will eat later."

"Hot Springs."

"Why? To peek on the women?" _Wham!_ Sora rubbed his head.

"No. We should relax. My muscles are sore from training anyway."

"Itai."

"I think you need it too."

Naruto spotted the door to the springs and kicked him inside. "Geez. Naruto." They changed into a towel and they headed to the water. Naruto relaxed in the warm water with a wet towel on his face.

"Sora, if you see or hear Ero-Sennin tell me."

"Ok."

Naruto leaned on a rock. Sora cannot tell his expression because of the towel. "So Naru. What do the old geezers say about your banishment."

"I heard that they may let me back in the village. Tsunade will let me know. It's annoying."

"Yes! We can stay here!" People's sweat dropped.

"Calm down. I didn't get an answer yet."

They heard a perverted giggle. "Pervert..." The towel fell off of his face.

"Where?"

"Tree above the women's side."

"Yosh." Naruto stomped out of the water and took a bucket. "Die! You bastard!" He threw it hard at the tree. It hit Jiraiya square in the face. He fell out of the tree with a bleeding forehead. Naruto smirked as he heard a splash and yells. Some of the girls are kunoichi. He went back in the water.

"Nice. The hot springs are safe with you around. Should we help the poor guy out?"

"Nah. He will learn his lesson. Wait until Tsunade hears of this!"

"I'll bring a camera if that happens."

"I sense some girls watching us." Naruto sighed.

"Hmmm...we really stand out from all the boys."

"No, a red and blond haired guy with hot bodies are not going to stand out." Sora raised an eyebrow.

Ino stared at Sora's and Naruto's body drooling. Some girls were crowding around the fence in awe, staring at them.

"Let's go Naruto." They got up and they can hear giggling.

"Damn, we are going to have fangirls later." Sora rolled his eyes. They are so lucky they still have their towels on.

* * *

Sora grinned and Naruto is in a better mood. When they went inside the house it was dark. Naruto turned on the lights. The Rookie Nine, Sensei, Keiro, and Tsunade yelled 'Happy Birthday!' Naruto's smile grew bigger seeing his house decorated.

"We know your birthday was yesterday so we did a party today." Sakura said.

"Arigato." Naruto laughed when Jiraiya came in with various injuries and bandages. They drank sake, ate, and talk to one another. Tsunade's cheeks were tinged with pink. Naruto and Kiba did an arm wrestling match. The blond won after a few minutes.

"Here Naruto." Tsunade handed him a ring. It had the leaf symbol etched in the middle. It is red and in the side it says will of fire. "It belonged to the Sandaime. He planned to give it to you but you know..."

"Arigato." He put the ring on his finger. Shikamaru told him he was too lazy to get him a gift, Lee and Gai gave him a green body suit like theirs. 'I'm throwing it away later.' Naruto thought. "Hey gaki. Your father wore something just like this. I think it suits you." He gave him an orange version of the Yondaime's cloak. It had black flames in the bottom and in the back it says 'Akuma Kitsune' in kanji. Everyone stared in awe when he put it on. He looks exactly like him. "Thanks Ero-Sennin."

Kiba and Akamaru gave him a necklace with a wolf tooth on the bottom. Hinata handed him black wrist bands that goes great with the cloak. Keiro smirked with pride. "I know I stole it from you a long time ago because it looked cool. I'm giving it back." It was a black cloth of some sort that had 'storm' in kanji on it. It had a white dragon in the background surrounding the kanji. "The Raikage gave this to me. Its about time you gave it back. Sora has one too." He pointed to the cloth tied to his right arm. Naruto ruffled the boys hair and tied it to his right arm.

Kakashi gave him a book about seals. "If I gave you Icha Icha paradise. You would have yelled at me." Sora smirked when he gave him some blade. "They are retractable wrist blades. You could hide them using your wrist bands." Naruto got different clothes and ninja gear. "I wonder where Kyu is."

On cue the Kyuubi came in. People stared at him. "Gomen..I'm late..Here's my present. Mmph...someone did the talking." On his back, was a jounin jacket and a leaf band was tied to his neck. Tsunade nodded. He untied the band and tied it to his forehead. He too the jacket and put it on." Everyone cheered and hugged him. "Kit. I have another present. He is outside." Kyuubi whispered. Nsruto snuck out and followed the fox. "He?"

"I'm offended. Is that how you address someone?" Naruto whirled around to the voice which belonged to the Fourth hokage.

"Otou-san?"

**_

* * *

_****_What will be his reaction? Dun...Dun...Dun..._**

**Sendo Ryouken/ Death Hound**

**bijuu/tailed beast**

**Raikage/ Lightning Shadow**

**Otou-san/ father**

**Please review! Ja Ne!**


End file.
